Watson dans la tourmente
by Glasgow
Summary: Tandis qu'une nouvelle enquête se présente, un homme sorti du passé de Watson va faire ressurgir des vieux démons qu'il pensait bien enfouis. Holmes/Watson
1. Chapter 1

Je vous livre ici ma nouvelle fic, sur laquelle j'ai travaillé pendant de longues semaines avec grand plaisir. Effectivement, pour moi qui n'écris quasiment que des OS c'est plaisant parfois de développer des choses sur la longueur, même si parfois cela a été plutôt difficile à gérer ;)

J'aborde le passé de Watson (ah, ah, je vous vois venir, mais pas de Moran cette fois XD ) et... enfin disons que je me suis lâchée et ne me suis pas privée pour torturer notre bon docteur. J'aborderai donc de la torture mentale, physique très légèrement, des rapports non (ou semi c'est selon^^) consentis et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Mais au final ça sera pas si méchant que ça, promis :)

Les prochains chapitres étant fin prêts, ils arriveront rapidement selon votre bon vouloir. Et pour celui-ci, on commence par un lemon, et totalement consenti celui-là^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Ma bouche flattait son périnée, ce morceau de chair si sensible qui lui faisait à chaque fois tellement d'effet. Une main caressante passa de ses bourses à son membre dont j'appréciai la chaleur, la lourdeur. Il ne pouvait être plus excité que maintenant et pourtant j'étais bien loin d'en avoir fini avec lui.

« John… »

Mon prénom dans sa bouche n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure, comme si simplement parler lui demandait un effort trop important à fournir. J'aimais ce contrôle que j'avais sur sa personne, l'avoir voir ainsi à ma merci, c'était si rare. Dans la vie quotidienne il avait toujours le dessus, décidant de tout à ma place, sans que je ne trouve d'ailleurs à y redire. Mais une fois au lit il me laissait systématiquement les rênes, au départ parce que j'étais plus expérimenté que lui mais ensuite parce qu'il y avait pris goût et avait surtout compris combien cela me tenait à cœur. Depuis lors je faisais tout pour qu'il n'ait pas à regretter son choix, lui donnant plus de plaisir qu'il n'osait en réclamer. Parce que comme dans tous les autres aspects de ma vie, de notre vie, je lui étais tout dévoué.

Mon pouce pressa son gland rougi et humide d'anticipation tandis que ma langue entrait en lui, titillant son intimité avec hardiesse. Caresse particulièrement intime que celle-ci, mais qui nous convenait à tous les deux. Encore et toujours pour moi la façon d'asseoir ma domination sur lui et de le rassurer quant à mon amour inconditionnel. Lui y prenait un plaisir évident, lâchant prise dans ces seuls moments. Alors j'y allais de bon cœur, taquinant cet endroit de sa personne dont je pouvais me vanter être seul à avoir jamais eu accès. Et lui pendant ce temps ne pouvait rester en place, ses jambes remuant sa cesse, tout son corps frissonnant.

« John… »

Cette fois, plus qu'un murmure c'était un simple halètement. Sans le voir je pouvais par habitude imaginer son expression, cette expression si particulière qu'il n'arborait que pour moi, que grâce à moi. Une attitude d'abandon absolu, comme si rien n'existait en dehors de ce que je lui faisais subir. Je devinais ses yeux clos, la rougeur de son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes… Pour sa respiration saccadée, nul mérite de ma part, elle flattait agréablement mes oreilles depuis un moment déjà… Je le savais dans cet état tout particulier, proche, tellement proche, de la rupture. A deux doigts de craquer, de se laisser aller tout à fait.

Bien des fois il lui était arrivé de jouir dans cette position particulière qui était la nôtre à cet instant, ma langue en lui, ma main serrant presque douloureusement son membre raide. J'aimais cela, parce que c'était la plus belle démonstration de sa perte totale de contrôle, l'emmener à la jouissance à l'exact moment que je décidais, et non pas lui. Or cette fois je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne ainsi. Non, je désirais le faire mien et que nous atteignions l'extase ensemble.

J'écartais donc mon visage et remplaçai ma langue par un doigt coquin. Cela eut l'effet escompté. Immédiatement mon amant lâcha un petit cri qui n'était que l'illustration de son plaisir.

« John, il suffit. Je n'ai guère besoin de préparation », articula-t-il difficilement d'une voix rauque en redressant légèrement la tête.

Je souris de satisfaction en entendant cela. J'avais le plus souvent le rôle de dominant lors nos fréquents ébats, aussi était-il rapidement prêt à m'accueillir, comme si son corps s'était peu à peu façonné au mien, tout en restant suffisamment étroit pour que nos sensation respectives n'en soient guère affectées.

Je remontai à sa hauteur, prenant possession de sa bouche comme je ne tarderai à prendre possession de son corps tout entier. Et durant notre baiser, nos deux érections douloureuses de désir se domptaient, ma main les caressant de concert. Le gémissement qui suivit fut de mon fait tandis que les doigts de mon cher amour se perdaient sur mon flanc, ses ongles se plantant dans ma peau.

Je le désirais si fort que je brûlais comme de l'intérieur. Je devais me fondre en lui, le prendre brutalement, sauvagement sans lui laisser, sans nous laisser, le moindre répit. Je voulais le faire crier si fort qu'il aurait été capable de rameuter tout le quartier.

Je quittais ses lèvres, redessinant sa mâchoire de ma bouche jusqu'à mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

« Retournez-vous, murmurai-je d'un ton plus empressé que je n'aurais voulu. Mettez-vous à quatre pattes. »

Seul un rapide hochement de tête me répondit. Il aimait tellement à me voir tout contrôler qu'il ne me contredisait jamais, se pliant volontiers à mes quatre volontés. Il obtempéra donc le plus vite possible tandis que je l'admirais avec le même intérêt qu'à chaque fois, ne pouvant me lasser de la vision de son corps si désirable ainsi exposé. Mon désir augmenta encore tandis que mon membre tendu se faisait plus sensible.

Enfin je m'installai derrière lui, m'agenouillant entre ses jambes, un frisson d'anticipation me secouant l'échine. Ma main se glissa entre ses cuisses, caressant sa hampe turgescente, m'amusant à le faire osciller entre longs gémissements et petits cris selon le rythme de ma caresse. Il aimait que je le touche de cette façon, l'emmenant si près du point de non retour avant de me fondre en lui. C'était un exercice difficile que de trouver l'exacte limite, mais des années de pratique m'avaient rendu expert dans l'art de le combler. Lui étudiait diverses sciences, se prêtant à une foule d'expériences dans bien des domaines pour ma part en dehors de la médecine je ne m'intéressais qu'à lui et étudiais son corps, chacune de ses réactions, avec une rigueur qui payait une peu plus à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour.

Me caressant moi-même un bref instant, n'en ayant guère besoin mais appréciant cette brève torture, je me positionnais finalement, l'extrémité de mon membre se pressant contre son intimité, le pénétrant à peine pour le frustrer, qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi. Et cela fonctionnait, il gémissait sans interruption, tout son corps tremblant comme s'il eut été en transe. Enfin, d'une poussée plus forte j'entrais tout entier en lui en grognant. Je ne m'arrêtai pas avant que toute ma longueur soit en lui, ne lui laissant guère de répit. Je fermai les yeux, savourant sa chaleur, sa douceur, tandis que son fourreau de chair se contractait tout autour de moi.

Mes premiers coups de reins me coupèrent le souffle, comme si je devais me réhabituer à chaque fois à ce flot de sensations qui grondait en moi, menaçant à tout moment me faire perdre la tête. Holmes accompagnait chacun de mes mouvements comme pour s'assurer de ne pas en perdre une miette. Mon plaisir n'avait d'égal que le sien, nos deux corps en osmose.

Glissant mes mains autour de sa taille, je l'aidai à se redresser, l'envahissant du même coup plus profondément encore tandis que je me délectais de sentir la peau moite de son dos frotter contre ma poitrine. Il arriva au prix d'un effort que je devinais surhumain à tourner la tête vers moi. Son regard était si voilé que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il parvienne à me voir vraiment, mais je le gratifiai tout de même d'un sourire profond tandis que mes hanches s'immobilisaient. Nous échangeâmes un baiser langoureux puis je me remis en mouvement, lui arrachant un cri.

Je n'étais plus que sensations, allant et venant entre ses reins à une telle cadence que je savais déjà ne pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Nulle importance désormais, nous étions si proches… Ma main reprit sa place sur sa virilité, mon geste n'ayant plus rien de tendre. Je ne songeais plus qu'à notre soulagement imminent, rien d'autre ne comptait plus.

Soudain le temps se figea, je n'entendais plus les manifestations vocales du plaisir de mon homme, pas plus que les miennes alors même que j'avais la bouche grande ouverte, ma vision se faisait floue… La petite mort, elle portait bien son nom assurément… Les muscles intimes de mon amant se contractaient autour de moi, sa semence barbouillaient mes doigts tandis que je me répandais en longs jets tout au fond de lui, et je me pris à penser que si je n'étais pas en train de mourir, j'atteignais néanmoins bel et bien le paradis.

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à genoux, moi toujours profondément enfoui en lui parce que c'était bien là qu'était ma place. Mon cœur avait du mal à retrouver une cadence normale tandis que ma respiration se faisait lentement moins anarchique. Contre moi Holmes frissonnait encore, un gémissement intense de bien-être lui échappant régulièrement. Et finalement je me retirai en douceur de sa personne, nous arrachant le même grognement de frustration. Comme j'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir besoin de me séparer de lui…

Nous nous allongeâmes l'un contre l'autre, nous caressant tranquillement en échangeant un baiser cette fois parfaitement tendre. Nous n'étions plus à cet instant ces deux amants fougueux qui s'étaient aimés avec rage et bestialité, mais simplement deux êtres fragiles en quête de tendresse. J'aimais particulièrement ces instants-là, peut-être même davantage que ceux qui précédaient parce que j'avais à nouveau toute maîtrise de moi-même et ne pouvais que davantage savourer chaque seconde.

« John, John, John… Quelle fougue dites-moi, sourit Holmes tandis que je plongeais mon visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément l'odeur si particulière qui émanait de lui après l'orgasme. Qui pourrait imaginer que sous vos apparences de gendre idéal se cachent de tels talents ? J'en suis moi-même surpris à chaque fois et pourtant dieu sais si je vous connais.

- Vous êtes mon inspiration, dis-je modestement.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répliqua-t-il mystérieusement. Peu importe ! D'aucun tuerait pour être à ma place. Mais nulle inquiétude, je sais mesurer ma chance.

- Et moi la mienne. »

Je me redressai légèrement, fixant ses yeux pétillants puis l'embrassai doucement.

« Je vous aime, conclu-je en reprenant finalement ma place entre ses bras. »

Je n'attendais aucune réponse à ma déclaration et n'en obtins pas. Sans importance, ses actes comptaient plus que des mots. Il m'aimait, je le savais et soupçonnais même qu'au fond de lui il le savait également. Il était simplement incapable de l'exprimer. Frustré au début de notre relation, j'en avais finalement pris mon parti. J'étais bien trop heureux à ses côtés pour me plaindre d'ailleurs.

Ses doigts perdus dans mes cheveux, je me laissais aller vers une torpeur agréable quand plusieurs coups de carillon me firent sursauter. Déjà Holmes s'était redressé, à l'affût.

« Un client ? marmonnai-je en étouffant un bâillement.

- Quatre coups nerveux… Je ne vois qu'une personne, Lestrade ! Les affaires reprennent John ! », jubila-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule et se leva d'un mouvement souple et gracieux. Il n'y avait plus chez lui le moindre indice laissant soupçonner la passion qui venait de l'emporter alors que moi-même je me sentais épuisé au-delà de toute limite. Je soupirai d'exaspération en le regardant se vêtir.

« Allons John ! Debout ! »

J'obéis donc de bien mauvaise grâce tandis que raisonnaient déjà dans les escaliers les pas lourds de notre visiteur. Voilà ce que c'était que pratiquer le sexe en plein après-midi, pensai-je avec dépit en réceptionnant les vêtements que me lançait mon compagnon.

Comme prévu Holmes avait vu juste, c'était bien l'inspecteur Lestrade qui nous attendait au salon. Je le saluai poliment tandis que Holmes bourrait sa pipe tout en arpentant la pièce. Si pour ma part je n'avais pu me laisser aller à dormir comme j'aspirais généralement à le faire après pareille activité, lui pouvait au moins se prêter à son habitude post-coïtale favorite songeai-je avec nostalgie tandis qu'il commençait à fumer. Je décidai donc plutôt de l'imiter et d'allumer une cigarette, en proposant une au policier, qui la refusa poliment avant de prendre enfin la parole, nous expliquant ce qui l'avait amené ici.

« J'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser Holmes.

- J'écoute, répondit celui-ci avec dans la voix la preuve d'un ennui qu'il ne se donna pas la peine de dissimuler.

- Nous venons de trouver un corps au bord de la Tamise, à une centaine de mètres du London Bridge.

- Et ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas le seul intérêt à l'affaire où vous ne vous seriez pas donné la peine de me consulter.

- Il s'agit d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui a été étranglé à l'aide d'une ceinture. »

Voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas toute l'attention de mon compagnon, l'inspecteur esquissa un petit sourire qui, à moi qui l'observais à l'inverse de Holmes, me donna l'impression qu'il avait volontairement gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

« Ce n'est pas le premier », reprit-il tranquillement, fier de son petit effet.

Effectivement cette fois le regard du détective s'éclaira et Lestrade n'eut plus guère à lutter pour être le centre d'intérêt, nous savions tous deux que pour la conversation à venir mon compagnon serait suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Il y a trois jours un corps a été découvert au même endroit, tué avec le même mode opératoire.

- Une autopsie a été pratiquée ?

- Evidemment. Par le docteur Bell.

- Il me faudra le rapport.

- Vous pourrez le consulter à votre guise, confirma Lestrade.

- Et concernant ce corps-ci ?

- Je savais que vous me poseriez la question. J'ai donné l'ordre qu'on ne le touche pas jusqu'à mon retour afin que vous pussiez y avoir accès.

- Parfait ! conclut Holmes. Nous y allons de ce pas. Watson, vous venez ? »

Il s'agissait davantage d'une question pour la forme, jusqu'à présent je n'avais effectivement jamais refusé de l'accompagner. J'attrapai donc mon manteau et ma canne puis quittai la pièce à sa suite en compagnie de Lestrade.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici déjà la suite. Cette fois on avance un peu dans l'intrigue ) J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, et tout particulièrement à Lua j que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement :)

ooOoo

Pendant le trajet en fiacre, je ne dis rien tandis que mes deux compagnons devisaient tranquillement sur la marche à suivre une fois arrivés sur place. Pour ma part je me contentais d'observer Holmes, qui n'était jamais aussi intéressant que lorsqu'un nouveau crime, et donc la perspective d'une enquête stimulante, se présentait à lui. Je savais d'expérience que rien ne l'excitait davantage que la possibilité d'un tueur en série. C'était évidemment totalement malsain de sa part de se réjouir ainsi de la mort d'autrui, mais lui n'y voyait rien de mal. Davantage que le crime en lui-même, c'était plutôt l'énigme puis la chasse qui retenait son attention. Avec le temps j'avais appris à ne plus me formaliser de le voir parfois bien joyeux sur la pire des scènes de crime. Holmes n'était pas un homme comme les autres, ses réactions étaient forcément différentes ce celles de tout un chacun. Quant à son manque d'empathie, les victimes au moins n'en souffraient pas, pire, il leur rendait justice. Alors ses quelques proches, moi le premier, avaient appris à composer avec.

A cet instant, sérieux et concentré comme il l'était, rien ne pouvait plus le détourner de cette nouvelle enquête. Me serais-je dévêtu devant lui qu'il ne s'en serait guère aperçu. Je n'ignorais pas combien je comptais pour lui, même s'il ne savait pas mettre de mots sur ses sentiments, mais il était clair que quoi qu'il arrive je passais toujours après son travail. Je ne m'en offusquais pas, il avait eu l'honnêteté de me le faire comprendre dès le début de notre relation, à moi donc de m'en accommoder, ce qui me réussissait assez bien.

De part mon rôle de biographe je trouvais plus que mon compte à le suivre durant chacune de ses enquêtes, admirant comme il se doit ses méthodes d'investigation, de réflexion. Bref, nous formions une belle paire, dans laquelle aucun des deux parties n'était jamais lésé.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, tandis que mon compagnon filait sans un mot vers le corps, je prenais davantage mon temps, observant la foule qui s'était massée alentour. Holmes et moi étions convaincus que bien souvent les assassins revenaient sur les lieux, se mêlant aux curieux, une façon peut-être pour eux de jouir du prestige de narguer la police, ignorante à ce moment-là de leur identité. J'avais donc pris l'habitude sur chaque affaire de jauger les badauds afin de repérer tout comportement suspect. Les commères qui bavassaient avec animation, les gamins des rues qui tentaient de déjouer la vigilance des bobbies pour s'approcher davantage du corps, les hommes qui ne perdaient pas une miette des gestes des enquêteurs… Rien de plus donc que la populace habituelle avide de sensations fortes. Systématiquement je trouvais cela malsain. Quel intérêt franchement de venir ainsi se réjouir de la misère humaine ? Pour moi cela s'apparentait à du voyeurisme de bas-étage, mais c'était bien dans la nature humaine pourtant.

Tout à mes observations, je repérai soudainement un homme un peu en retrait qui me fixait en souriant. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour tandis que mon cœur s'accélérait avec une telle hargne que je crus un instant qu'il allait ensuite s'arrêter. Oh mon dieu ! Je connaissais cet homme, je ne le connaissais que trop bien ! Pris d'un vertige, je fermai les yeux un bref instant, replongeant des années en arrière.

_Deux corps en sueur qui se mêlent, des gémissements sourds qui emplissent la pièce et une table qui tangue dangereusement sous les assauts répétés…_

Parvenant finalement à chasser mon trouble à grand renfort de frissons, je concentrai à nouveau toute mon attention sur mon environnement. Mon malaise n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes j'en étais certain, pourtant l'homme avait bel et bien disparu. Ne restait plus qu'à me convaincre que j'avais été victime d'une hallucination.

« Docteur Watson ? »

La voix de Lestrade, tout près de moi, me fit sursauter violemment. J'avais décidément les nerfs à vif. Me tournant vivement vers mon interlocuteur, je l'interrogeai du regard tandis que lui m'adressait un maigre sourire d'excuse.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais Holmes réclame votre présence à ses côtés. »

Je hochai la tête, pas mécontent finalement que les affaires reprennent, le meilleur moyen sans nul doute pour me ramener à de meilleures dispositions. Sans un mot pour le policier, qui à cet instant devait me trouver aussi désagréable que mon colocataire, je filai rejoindre celui-ci.

Ce corps n'était guère avenant entre ses yeux révulsés, sa peau d'une teinte terreuse et la grimace qui déformait ses traits, mais ce qui me mit plutôt dans mes petits souliers était le regard curieux que portait sur moi mon compagnon.

« Eh bien Watson, vous semblez avoir vu un fantôme. »

Je me gardai de lui répondre que c'était bien le cas, conscient de toute façon qu'il comprendrait très vite que quelque chose clochait effectivement. Je secouai donc la tête en m'efforçant de me composer une attitude la plus naturelle possible.

« Tout va bien », dis-je donc.

Quand bien même j'aurais souhaité lui faire part de mon malaise, ce qui n'était guère le cas, le moment n'aurait pu être plus mal approprié. Je m'accroupis plutôt à ses côtés auprès de la victime.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? m'enquis-je, satisfait de découvrir que mon ton était parfaitement normal.

- Cause et heure du décès je vous prie.

- La marque violacée autour de son cou semble être un bon indice de la cause ce me semble », notai-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

Holmes esquissa un maigre sourire, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour me reprocher ce trait d'esprit lui qui était expert dans l'humour noir.

« Vous confirmez l'asphyxie ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton égal.

Je me prêtais donc à un examen de routine. Lèvres bleuies et gonflées, intérieur de la bouche cyanosé, traces d'hémorragies pétéchiales au niveau des yeux… Oui, aucun doute, notre homme était bien mort par suffocation. Je constatai rapidement la rigidité cadavérique, qui me renseignait sur l'heure du décès.

« Je confirme votre première impression. Asphyxie. Quant au moment du décès, je le situerais au vu de l'heure vers trois ou quatre heures du matin.

- Il serait resté ici plus de douze heures avant que qui que ce soit ne le trouve ? s'enquit mon ami, guère convaincu.

- Vu le climat actuel cela ne me surprend pas au contraire, plaidai-je vivement. Pluie et froid ne sont pas l'idéal pour une quelconque promenade dominicale. A plus forte raison au bord de la Tamise. »

Holmes fut forcé d'acquiescer devant la logique pour une fois imparable de mon raisonnement. Se faisant, il sortit sa petite loupe de la poche de son manteau.

« Au moins ce sol boueux va me permettre des trouver des traces de pas exploitables. Reste à espérer que les incapables travaillant sous les ordres de Lestrade n'ont pas piétiné plus que de raison mes indices. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il se lança dans l'observation du sol. Habituellement pour se faire il n'hésitait pas à se mettre à quatre pattes pour faciliter son travail, cette fois pourtant, au vu de l'état du terrain il s'en abstint. Et pendant ce temps je le regardais faire avec intérêt. Le voir ainsi agir était toujours parfaitement passionnant, à plus forte raison que dans ce cas précis je ne doutais pas de la réussite de son entreprise. Lestrade en effet, après avoir été humilié bien plus qu'à son tour par mon bouillonnant camarade, avait appris à gérer au mieux une scène de crime, faisant en sorte que ses hommes et lui-même y laissent le moins de traces possible.

Confirmant mes pensées, Holmes se redressa après de longues minutes, animé d'un petit rire satisfait.

« Des résultats ?

- Oh que oui. Après élimination des empreintes appartenant à la victime, à Lestrade et les vôtres, j'en ai au moins trouvé une tout à fait intéressante. De par sa taille et sa profondeur, je dirais que le tueur mesure un bon mètre quatre-vingt pour soixante-quinze à quatre-vingt kilos. Qu'en concluez-vous mon tout bon ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me mettait ainsi à l'épreuve, comme pour vérifier que je profitais bien des enseignements dont il me gratifiait quotidiennement. Fixant le corps, je me concentrai pour réussir au mieux cet examen, désireux comme à chaque fois de me montrer digne de lui.

« Le même gabarit que la victime donc, qui aurait pu dans ce cas se défendre j'imagine.

- Vous en déduisez ?

- Il a été attaqué par surprise.

- Envisageable en effet. Autre chose ?

- Vous dites avoir trouvé des traces de pas appartenant au mort. Cela sous-entend qu'il a bien été tué ici. A-t-il suivi volontairement son assassin ? Ainsi il le connaissait. Ou au contraire aurait-il plutôt été emmené ici sous la menace d'une arme quelconque ?

- Vous vous bonifiez avec le temps très cher Watson, je n'aurais pu dire mieux. »

Flatté, je lui adressai un sourire épanoui, qui s'effaça néanmoins très vite en constatant son air concentré. A cet instant le compliment qui lui avait échappé n'avait que peu d'importance, voir aucune, à ses yeux, seul ce nouveau mystère comptait.

« Rentrons à présent, reprit-il d'un ton parfaitement naturel. J'ai quelques expériences à mener. Les choses sérieuses commencent. »

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part il se mit en route, croisant Lestrade sans se donner la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je lui adressai pour ma part un sourire contrit et lui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Il avait l'habitude de devoir composer avec les attitudes du détective. Celui-ci était de toute façon lancé à présent et rien ne l'arrêtait plus alors. L'inspecteur attendrait donc patiemment de nos nouvelles.

Tandis que Holmes se lançait à la recherche d'un fiacre, machinalement je ralentis l'allure pour dévisager une nouvelle fois la foule, qui avait tout de même diminué depuis notre arrivée. J'avais besoin de m'assurer que cette vision que j'avais eu n'était par la réalité. Et bien heureusement je ne vis effectivement rien d'inquiétant cette fois. Pour autant, tandis que je rejoignais mon compagnon à bord du véhicule qu'il avait hélé, mon sentiment de malaise ne disparut pas.

De retour à Baker Street, tandis que Holmes, toujours sans me parler, s'installait devant son microscope, je décidai de me rendre dans ma chambre. Des images de mon passé, dont je me serais pourtant volontiers acquitté, revenait à la surface et je me sentais le besoin de m'isoler, en partie pour que mon amant ne remarque rien de mon état – quoi que occupé comme il l'était, je n'étais certainement pas sa préoccupation principale – mais également parce que je désirais faire le point sur ce vécu qui bien plus souvent que je ne l'aurais souhaité revenait me hanter.

Tandis que j'arrivais devant la porte de ma chambre, je fus rejoint par Mrs. Hudson, qui tenait une enveloppe à la main.

« C'est dommage, dit-elle, vous l'avez loupé à quelques minutes près. »

Voyant que je ne comprenais manifestement pas ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, elle m'adressa un petit sourire avant de poursuivre.

« Un monsieur tout à fait charmant est passé il y a dix minutes tout au plus, il m'a remis cette lettre pour vous. »

Elle me fourra d'autorité l'enveloppe que j'avais déjà remarquée dans les mains.

« Merci », marmonnai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Inconsciente de mon mal-être, la brave femme acquiesça en souriant puis s'éloigna rapidement. Pour ma part, je restai immobile dans ce couloir à peine éclairé, à fixer ce morceau de papier qui était l'œuvre du diable. Parce que j'avais reconnu immédiatement l'écriture, ces boucles soignées qui formaient mon nom… Ainsi je n'avais pas rêvé, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, il s'était bien trouvé là-bas sur ce trottoir. Et comme je l'avais craint, lui aussi m'avait vu. J'en avais la preuve dans la main. L'enfer allait recommencer, je le savais. Je n'étais parvenu à lui échapper qu'en quittant Edimburgh à l'époque. Alors seulement il avait perdu l'emprise malsaine qu'il avait eue sur moi si longtemps malgré toutes mes tentatives précédentes pour m'en défaire. S'il était à Londres, s'il avait l'intention de me revoir, ce que la présence de cette lettre tendait à prouver, alors je ne pourrais rien faire contre cela. Même Holmes, à qui je n'avais de toute façon nulle intention de parler de cet aspect de ma vie passée, ne me serait d'aucun secours. Il était bien trop fort pour m'offrir le loisir de lui résister par un quelconque tour de passe-passe.

Les jambes flageolantes, je parvins enfin à me décider à entrer dans ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, fixant toujours l'enveloppe, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Pourtant je n'allais pas résister bien longtemps, je ne le savais que trop, et lui aussi. Il me connaissait si bien, mieux que je ne m'étais jamais connu moi-même et, aussi douloureux que cela m'apparaisse, davantage également que Holmes ne pourrait jamais y prétendre.

Quelques instants après, le cœur battant la chamade, j'avais devant les yeux un papier à lettre élégant, couvert d'une écriture soignée qui ne semblait pouvoir appartenir à quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais. Et pourtant…

_John,_

_Quelle surprise pour moi de t'avoir retrouvé justement aujourd'hui… A l' instant où nos regards se sont croisés j'ai compris que tu étais aussi heureux que moi de cette rencontre inopinée. J'ai dû alors me faire violence pour ne pas t'aborder, mais je suppose que nos retrouvailles méritent davantage d'intimité. Comme au bon vieux temps en quelque sorte. Tu t'en souviens ? Je suis certain que oui._

_Je te propose de venir me retrouver dès ce soir dans un pub tout à fait convenable que j'ai découvert voilà trois jours lors de mon arrivée dans la capitale. Le Nag's Head, sur Kinnerton Street. Je t'y attends avec impatience._

_Henry_.

Quelle suffisance dans ses propos ! Ainsi il était déjà attablé dans ce bouge – le connaissant cela ne pouvait pas être un lieu recommandable – ne doutant pas un instant que je filerais le retrouver à réception de son message. Le mieux à faire était tout bonnement d'oublier cette missive, de même que ce rendez-vous, aller ensuite aider Holmes sur cette nouvelle enquête, et surtout me sortir ce diable d'homme de la tête.

Et pourtant, une nouvelle fois je ne pouvais que constater autant son emprise sur moi que sa parfaite connaissance des rouages de mon esprit. Il semblait certain que j'allais répondre présent à cette sollicitation et, quoi que cela m'en coûte, il avait raison. Cela avait toujours été ainsi avec lui. Il ordonnait, j'accourais. Comme l'animal parfaitement dressé qu'il avait fait de moi.

La mort dans l'âme et les larmes aux yeux, j'entrepris donc de me changer. Enfilant mon plus beau costume – offert par Holmes, quelle ironie ! – je voulais ainsi lui apparaître parfaitement à mon avantage. Puis, m'estimant tout à fait élégant, je fis un détour par notre pièce commune, fixant un instant mon compagnon, qui était toujours penché sur son microscope. J'aurais tout donné, absolument tout, pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait et me retienne près de lui. Mes espérances étaient vaines pourtant. Holmes en effet semblait ne pas avoir remarqué jusqu'à ma présence, tout excité qu'il était par ses recherches.

« Holmes, je sors », lançai-je donc.

Etrangement, ma voix était parfaitement normale, ne reflétant à aucun moment mon trouble intérieur. Holmes se contenta d'un vague geste de la main dans ma direction sans même lever les yeux vers moi. J'en ressentis une énorme déception, quoi qu'en même temps c'était finalement la meilleure chose. Cette situation je devais la régler seul, ce n'était guère adulte que de vouloir le mêler à tout cela.

Je quittai enfin la sécurité de notre appartement, n'ayant à cette heure-ci aucun mal à trouver un fiacre. J'indiquai l'adresse au conducteur puis m'enferrai dans un silence méditatif.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos review :) Et voici la suite, et quand je parlais de joyeusetés, on est en plein dedans cette fois^^

ooOoo

Quand j'entrai enfin dans l'établissement enfumé et presque désert, je n'eus aucun mal à repérer le responsable de ma présence ici. Luttant pour contrôler ma respiration, je restai un moment immobile à simplement l'observer. Il était aussi séduisant que dans mon souvenir, même si cela m'en coûtait énormément de l'avouer. Le temps avait certes laissé ses marques sur son visage légèrement buriné et ses cheveux gris, mais il n'en était que plus beau. Holmes était au moins aussi attirant que lui, mais la beauté de mon compagnon avait un petit côté innocent, touchant, lui en revanche était dangereux, il n'émanait rien d'autre de sa personne qu'un charme animal, bestial. Et je réalisais combien j'étais sensible à cela. Pourtant il était tout simplement hors de question que je ne succombe une nouvelle fois. Ma vie à ses côtés avait été bien trop dure pour que je prenne le risque de retomber dans ses filets. J'avais mis bien trop de temps à me reconstruire une fois loin de lui.

Levant les yeux vers moi, il esquissa immédiatement l'un de ces sourires hautains dont il avait le secret et que j'avais tellement en horreur, puis il me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je me mis immédiatement en mouvement, témoignant une nouvelle fois de tout ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur c'est en tremblant légèrement que je m'installai en face de lui sur un banc parfaitement inconfortable.

« Bonsoir John. »

Le ton de sa voix était guilleret, détail que je trouvais tout à fait déplacé étant donné les circonstances. Comment pouvait-il ignorer l'enfer qu'il m'avait fait vivre ? Il m'avait fait du mal durant près de deux ans, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, m'avait humilié, exploité… Plus d'une fois j'avais envisagé le suicide comme seule façon de lui échapper avant finalement que je ne me décide à m'exiler, à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Comment pouvait-il seulement croire que j'étais heureux de le revoir ? A moins justement qu'il ne se réjouisse de me torturer de cette façon. Il était suffisamment pervers pour cela.

Je me contentai donc d'émettre un grognement tandis que son sourire ne le quittait pas. A ce constat mon poing me démangea. Comme j'aurais voulu le lui écraser sur le nez… Mais pour cela il aurait fallu que je sois capable de penser et surtout agir par moi-même. Ce qui semblait bien compromis désormais.

« J'ignorais que tu étais à Londres, reprit-il tranquillement tandis que le serveur, qui avait probablement reçu des consignes, déposait une pinte devant moi. C'est donc le hasard qui m'a conduit à toi. Un heureux hasard en somme. »

Sans lui offrir la satisfaction d'une réponse, je portais plutôt mon verre à mes lèvres, cherchant un réconfort bien factice là où je le pouvais.

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un à ce que j'ai pu voir. L'homme qui est descendu du fiacre avec toi, c'est ton amant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours le même air sur le visage quand tu es amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi ! »

J'étais plutôt fier du ton glacial que j'avais employé, même si mon interlocuteur n'avait pas cillé un instant.

« Est-ce qu'il est au courant de ton passé ?

- Laisse-le en dehors de tout cela.

- Ah, je vois que non. Cela ne m'étonne guère de toi. Et après tout c'est ton droit. Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai aucune intention de te menacer de lui révéler quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Même s'il énonçait sa remarque sur un ton parfaitement moqueur, je savais pourtant que c'était la vérité. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de me faire chanter pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de moi, et le bougre ne le savait que trop bien. De toute façon, si menace il y avait bien eu, elle n'aurait guère porté ses fruits. Au fond de moi j'avais toujours su qu'un jour je parlerais à Holmes de ce passé dont j'avais tellement honte. A force de patience j'étais parvenu peu à peu à pousser mon compagnon à tout me révéler de cette vie qu'il avait vécu avant notre rencontre, j'estimais juste et naturel d'en faire de même tôt ou tard. Simplement je n'avais pas encore trouvé le moment idéal. Désormais cela semblait inévitable, et urgent.

Nous terminâmes nos consommations en silence. Je ne cillai même pas lorsque son pied sous la table entreprit de caresser ma jambe, j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de jeu de sa part et à l'époque j'avais appris à ne plus réagir. Tout était en train de me revenir. A croire que les habitudes, bonnes ou mauvaises, ont la vie dure.

Et durant tout ce temps, son regard ne me quittait pas. Ce même regard hypnotisant, profond, qui m'avait hanté si longtemps. Et le retrouver, après toutes ces années, était terriblement excitant.

ooOoo

Le reste de la soirée m'apparut bien flou par la suite. Sans rien trouver à y redire, je le suivis à l'extérieur, où je le laissai m'adosser à un mur de la ruelle sale et déserte et m'embrasser voracement. Puis il m'entraîna dans l'hôtel miteux où il logeait à quelques rues de là, où il me fit… Non, je ne pouvais dire qu'il me fit l'amour, il se contenta plutôt de me posséder brutalement, me donnant plus de douleur que de plaisir, mais c'était ainsi que lui y trouvait réellement son compte. A peine fini, j'eus juste le temps de me revêtir avant qu'il ne me mette dehors.

Malgré la fraîcheur de la soirée, je décidai de rentrer à Baker Street à pieds, espérant en profiter pour remettre mes idées au clair. Rétrospectivement, je ne pouvais qualifier ce qui venait de passer de viol. Après tout il ne m'avait pas obligé explicitement à le suivre, à me donner à lui… Il s'était contenté d'en émettre l'hypothèse et moi, telle la marionnette que je redevenais toujours à son contact, j'obéissais, exécutant ses quatre volontés.

Il était certain que je n'avais pas agi de mon plein grès, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de m'en vouloir. Pourquoi diable étais-je incapable de lui résister ? Chaque parcelle de mon être pourtant détestait tout ce qu'il était, et ce que je devenais à son contact. Il était incapable de tendresse, de douceur, ne connaissant, dans son rapport avec autrui, que douleur, domination, humiliation. Il était tout ce que j'avais cherché à fuir des années plus tôt, avant la guerre, avant Holmes… Mais il était surtout fascinant. Il émanait de lui un tel charisme, une telle force qu'il vous emmenait là où il le voulait de sa simple voix suave, entêtante. Comme si, pour ma part, il lui suffisait d'appuyer sur quelques boutons pour me faire réagir comme il l'entendait, comme il l'attendait. Je perdais alors tout sens commun. Et je m'en voulais pour cela. Et j'avais honte pour cela.

Dieu merci, lorsque j'arrivai à l'appartement, je trouvai Holmes dans le salon, assis droit dans son fauteuil, pipe à la bouche, plongé dans la plus intense réflexion. Il ne remarqua pas ma présence et c'était tant mieux, je me serais senti bien incapable de répondre à ses questions ou, pire encore, d'affronter ses potentielles et surtout inévitables déductions sur mes récentes activités. Les faits étaient là, j'avais beau nier de toute mon âme avoir été consentant, je l'avais trompé. Me retrouver face à mon compagnon était au-dessus de mes forces.

Sans un bruit, je quittai la pièce et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Tandis que je me déshabillais, une grimace m'échappa. Comme si je revenais lentement à la réalité après le cauchemar que je vais de vivre, je constatais seulement que la semence de mon amant ainsi qu'un peu de sang avait coulé puis séché sur mes cuisses. Pris de nausée, j'ouvris la fenêtre, inspirant à pleins poumons l'air frais de cette nuit où pas une étoile ne perçait dans le ciel. Enfin, je parvins à me laisser gagner par le calme ambiant, tout était si paisible autour de moi que je pus reprendre le contrôle.

Alors je me glissai dans la baignoire au préalable emplie d'eau chaude et entrepris de frotter énergiquement chaque parcelle de mon corps, comme pour nettoyer autant ma peau que me débarrasser de ma honte.

Lorsque je sortis finalement de l'eau, ma peau était rougie et me brûlait mais je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant. Passant ma robe de chambre, j'évitai soigneusement de croiser mon reflet dans la glace, craignant ne pas supporter ce que je risquais d'y voir. Je me dégoûtais. Je ne me sentais pas digne de vivre ici, de partager mon existence avec l'être d'exception que je savais se trouver dans la pièce voisine.

Holmes m'avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. A mon retour à Londres après avoir été blessé en Afghanistan, j'avais eu le plus grand mal à me réhabituer à la vie civile. Les souvenirs de mon passé obscur, tenu à l'écart dans la chaleur du désert oriental, étaient vite revenu me hanter tandis que je ne savais quoi faire de mes journées, survivant avec une pension misérable. J'en étais arrivé à regretter ne pas avoir succombé là-bas comme tellement de mes frères d'armes, qui ne m'apparaissaient plus alors aussi malchanceux. Puis j'avais connu ce détective tellement fascinant. Il m'avait séduit dans tous les domaines possibles. J'avais repris goût à la vie en l'accompagnant dans ses nombreuses aventures et avais découvert que la passion de l'écriture que je nourrissais depuis l'enfance pouvait servir aussi bien ses intérêts que les miens. Nous nous complétions dans tous les aspects de nos vies... Puis notre liaison avait débuté…

Quelle surprise de découvrir alors que cet homme si intelligent, tellement sûr de lui et surtout terriblement attirant n'avait jamais connu avant moi les plaisir de la chair. Quelle satisfaction également. Enfin je pouvais lui enseigner quelque chose, enfin, lorsque nous étions au lit, les rôles entre nous étaient inversés. La savoir dans ce domaine dépendant de moi, de mes connaissances, était terriblement grisant. D'autant que ce passé que je m'évertuais tellement à oublier m'avait rendu expert dans l'art de combler un homme. L'amour éprouvé conjugué à mon expérience rendait chacun de nos corps à corps inoubliables.

Et si le reste du temps j'étais l'élève et lui était tout dévoué, j'y trouvais en permanence bien plus que mon compte. J'aimais chacun des aspects qui faisaient mon quotidien à ses côtés. Quotidien que je venais de mettre en péril ce soir. Pourtant nul doute possible, si par mes actes je perdais mon compagnon, je ne donnais ensuite pas cher de ma peau. Je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans lui, et je disais cela bien au-delà de toutes ces considérations follement romantiques. Holmes était tout simplement toute ma vie, sans lui je n'étais plus rien.

Sur ce triste constat, je rejoignis finalement notre chambre. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que cette nuit, comme chaque fois qu'il travaillait sur une enquête, il ne me rejoindrait pas. Pour une fois cela m'arrangeait parfaitement. Je ne méritais pas sa présence rassurante à mes côtés. Pire, j'estimais même ne plus être digne de la mériter un jour.

Tandis que je me glissais entre les draps froids, j'esquissai une grimace, laissant échapper un grognement sourd. Henry n'avait jamais été un modèle de douceur, la douleur dans mon intimité à cet instant en témoignait. Je tenais parfois, quoi que rarement, ce rôle de passif auprès de Holmes, mais aimais tout à fait l'accueillir en moi, chacun de ses gestes étant alors empreint de douceur, de patience. Je ne connaissais dans ces moments-là que le plaisir. Avec Henry je n'avais ressenti nul extase ce soir, il n'y avait eu que la douleur, cette même douleur qui mettait ensuite des jours à disparaître. Je le savais parfaitement pour l'avoir vécu bien souvent durant mes jeunes années.

Je m'allongeai finalement sur le côté du lit habituellement occupé par Sherlock et enfouie mon visage dans son oreiller, trouvant comme toujours son odeur tout à fait rassurante. Enfin je me roulai en boule, tentant de faire fi du silence qui cette fois m'apparaissait comme terriblement oppressant. Alors qu'habituellement j'avais horreur de cela en pleine nuit, j'aurais tout donné pour que Holmes ne décide de martyriser son violon. Mais évidemment il n'avait pas la tête à cela ce soir, ne me restait donc plus qu'à affronter mes angoisses. Et finalement, peut-être dans l'espoir vain que cela ne me soulage, dans ce lit même où quelques heures plus tôt seulement nous avions merveilleusement fait l'amour, je laissai couler les larmes qui menaçaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Je me faisais l'impression d'être redevenu le petit enfant angoissé qui souhaitait tant la présence de sa mère au cœur des ténèbres. Mais je restais désespérément seul pour affronter mes peurs.

ooOoo

C'est ainsi qu'un sommeil agité, baigné de cauchemars diffus, vint me cueillir. Et lorsque je me réveillais enfin à l'aube, je n'aurais pu me sentir plus mal. Un étau semblait enserrer mon crâne douloureux, j'étais nauséeux et surtout totalement épuisé, comme si j'avais passé la nuit dehors à courir après le suspect d'un meurtre quelconque. Je me forçai pourtant à me lever, à me vêtir… à faire comme tous les matins. Je devais reprendre ma vie, c'était essentiel. Et puis qui sait ? Après s'être amusé le temps d'une soirée avec moi, peut-être Henry allait-il préférer passer à autre chose. Après tout de l'eau avait passé sous les ponts depuis l'époque où je vivais sous sa coupe, le temps et surtout la guerre puis Holmes m'avaient terriblement changé, avec un peu de chance je ne l'intéressais plus dans ces conditions.

Pénétrant dans le salon, je trouvais Holmes, comme la veille, assis dans son fauteuil, cette fois occupé à lire le journal. M'entendant arriver, il baissa son quotidien, m'examinant de son regard perçant. Pour ma part je notais avec une pointe de jalousie que, s'il n'avait eu une nuit plus reposante que la mienne, lui semblait parfaitement frais et dispo tandis que je n'avais guère d'allure.

« Pardonnez l'expression, mais vous avez une sale tête Watson. Mauvaise nuit ? »

Je hochai lentement la tête avant de me masser les yeux. Je me sentais soudain bien désespéré, j'allais devoir lui mentir, alors même que j'avais tellement horreur de cela quand les rôles étaient inversés. J'étais décidément tombé bien bas ! Mais pour moi l'essentiel était de tenter de le préserver je plus longtemps possible, quoi que cela m'en coûte.

« Je m'inquiète au sujet de l'un de mes patients », dis-je donc d'une voix mal assurée.

Il sembla croire ce que je disais. Mais pourquoi pas après tout ? Il avait de toute façon l'esprit bien trop occupé et par-dessus tout je ne lui avais donné jusque-là aucune raison de douter de moi. Même s'il était souvent moqueur à mon égard, je savais combien il me respectait. La raison sans nul doute de cette soudaine crédulité de sa part. Or il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour que je culpabilise davantage. J'aurais tant voulu tomber à genoux, tout lui avouer et le supplier de me pardonner. J'étais même prêt à accepter qu'il me quitte, au moins aurais-je pu me respecter néanmoins. Mais la distance qu'il maintenait entre nous – dont je ne me serais pas offusquer en d'autres temps car c'était souvent ainsi dans notre relation – ne contribua qu'à m'enferrer un peu plus dans mon mensonge.

J'allai m'asseoir à table, considérant d'un œil critique les toasts grillés montés par Mrs. Hudson. Apparemment elle n'avait toujours pas admis le fait que Holmes ne prenait guère le temps de manger lorsqu'il travaillait. Pour ma part j'estimai que mon estomac ne supporterait pas grand chose, aussi me contentai-je de me servir une tasse de thé et d'allumer une cigarette. Inhalant lentement la fumée, je me sentais enfin un peu plus calme, pour la première fois depuis la veille. Tandis que je profitais de cette accalmie que je craignais être brève, Holmes se leva. Je pouvais lire l'excitation sur son visage. En voilà un au moins qui semblait heureux, ce qui me réjouissait tout de même. Il allait se lancer dans l'une des ses diatribes dont il avait l'habitude, et c'était tant mieux, ainsi pouvais-je me changer les idées. Je fixai donc mon regard sur lui, en attente.

« Lestrade est passé déposer les rapports d'autopsie hier soir, commença-t-il donc. Comme prévu le médecin légiste ne nous apprend pas grand-chose que nous ne savions déjà. Il a confirmé l'heure de décès que vous aviez avancée pour la seconde victime. La première a été tué pour sa part à peu près au même moment deux jours plus tôt. Rien détonnant là-dedans, le tueur agit de nuit pour plus de discrétion. Ce qui selon moi témoigne d'un manque tant de courage que d'originalité. Un tueur agissant en plein jour serait plus excitant, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

J'esquissai un sourire tout en portant ma tasse à mes lèvres. Drôle d'idée qu'il avait là, mais ce n'était certes pas sa première dans ce domaine. Il avait effectivement quelques idées bien arrêtées concernant le meurtre. Parfois je me demandais avec effroi s'il n'avait pas l'intention lui-même de passer à l'action. Plusieurs des hommes de Lestrade semblaient d'ailleurs de mon avis si j'en croyais les rumeurs qui allaient bon train dans les couloirs du poste de police.

« Les deux victimes n'ont en apparence rien en commun. Un banquier et l'assistant d'un professeur de l'université de Londres. Le premier était marié et père de famille, le second tout entier tourné vers son travail. Pas les mêmes revenus financiers non plus comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il y a donc fort peu de chance qu'ils fréquentaient les mêmes lieux, ce qui demandera tout de même à être vérifié. Seuls points communs, d'après les premières investigations de la police, l'un et l'autre semblent avoir été de grands séducteurs qui collectionnaient les conquêtes. Il y a peut-être quelque chose à exploiter là-dedans. Comptez sur moi pour m'en assurer. »

Oh, de cela je n'avais aucun doute. Tout comme je savais qu'il ne lui faudrait pas bien longtemps pour trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. C'était toujours ainsi avec lui. L'une des raisons qui faisait que je l'admirais tant. Et en parlant, il avait commencé à enfiler son manteau, qui se trouvait jusque-là abandonné négligemment sur le dossier du sofa.

« Vous sortez ? m'enquis-je.

- Quel sens de l'observation, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Eh bien je vous l'ai dit il me semble, cette affaire mérite un investissement conséquent de ma part. Je ne peux pas rester ici à réfléchir et laisser Lestrade et les incompétents à son service collecter les informations. Ils ne sont pas assez malins pour cela. Vous venez avec moi ? »

J'en avais envie. J'en avais terriblement envie. Courir le pavé avec lui, récolter des indices… Quelle meilleure façon de me vider la tête ? Pourtant je m'obligeai à secouer la tête.

« Malheureusement non, j'ai quelques patients à voir ce matin. »

Ceci au moins n'était pas un mensonge.

« Néanmoins avant de vous lancer dans quoi que ce soit de potentiellement dangereux, n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher pour vous seconder. »

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il n'ignorait pas combien j'avais sa sécurité à cœur et pour elle j'étais prêt à tout laisser en plan.

Son sourire ne le quittant plus à présent qu'il était une nouvelle fois rassuré sur mon soutient sans faille, il vint se poster devant moi.

« Tâchez également de vous reposer, cela pourrait s'avérer utile si j'ai effectivement besoin de vous. »

Je hochai doucement la tête, pas certain pourtant de pouvoir suivre son conseil. Satisfait, il déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et quitta finalement la pièce au pas de charge.

**TBC… **


	4. Chapter 4

Merci encore pour vos commentaires :D Et voici la suite.

Hum, ce chapitre-ci est probablement le pire pour ce qui est des tortures de notre bon Watson. A la relecture je m'en voulais en fait :roll: Mais bon, dites vous qu'ensuite ça ne pourra que s'arranger au moins, un peu^^

ooOoo

La matinée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Je reçus à mon cabinet quelques patients me consultant pour des broutilles totalement inintéressantes. Mais au moins cela eut-il le mérite de m'occuper l'esprit.

Quand sonna midi, je lâchai un soupir de soulagement, ravi de l'après-midi de liberté qui s'offrait à moi, si tant est que Holmes n'ait nul besoin de mon assistance. Ressentant le besoin de prendre l'air, je sortis donc d'un pas léger, ayant l'agréable sensation de laisser mes problèmes derrière moi, définitivement l'espérai-je. La température était fraîche, mais le soleil était bien là et les rues de la capitale, après la rigueur de l'hiver dont nous sortions tout juste, n'avaient jamais été aussi animées. Toute cette agitation, cette atmosphère étaient bonnes pour mon moral.

J'achetai un fish and chips chez un marchand ambulant puis allai m'asseoir sur un banc à Regent's Park, mangeant lentement en regardant les enfants jouer, les amoureux se promener main dans la main… La vie en somme. Cela faisait du bien et je constatais du même coup avec soulagement qu'Henry n'avait plus sur moi la même emprise que par le passé puisque malgré l'humiliation de la veille, il semblait n'être parvenu à me détruire de façon durable. Peut-être parce qu'à présent j'avais Holmes dans ma vie et pour lui cela valait la peine de me battre, de ne pas sombrer.

Repu, je repris ma marche, déambulant au hasard des rues de cette ville que j'affectionnais tant. Ce n'est que lorsque j'aperçus où j'étais arrivé que je fus épouvanté, perdant du même coup le peu de bonne humeur que cette promenade avait pu réveiller en moi. Je venais de stopper devant un bâtiment bien précis sans savoir comment j'avais pu arriver précisément ici. L'hôtel où logeait Henry ! Le seul endroit de Londres où justement je n'aurais pas dû me trouver.

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, à retourner m'enfermer à Baker Street, attendre Holmes pour ensuite tout lui raconter, lorsque, poussé par une puissance sordide, je pénétrai finalement dans le bâtiment.

ooOoo

J'étais allongé, nu, les larmes que je tentais par tous les moyens de retenir me piquant les yeux. A quelques pas du lit Henry me fixait de son regard amusé et tout à fait malsain. Quelle bonne surprise pour lui lorsque j'étais arrivé devant sa porte. Et si moi je ne parvenais toujours pas à m'expliquer la raison d'une telle conduite de ma part, pour lui il n'y avait qu'une explication possible, je désirais qu'il s'occupe de moi. A sa manière. Voilà qui ne laissait rien pressentir de bon. Aussi dévêtu que je ne l'étais et pour sa part totalement excité, en témoignait son membre tendu, il fit quelques pas dans ma direction.

« Je savais bien que tu reviendrais John. Tu es tellement prévisible. Tu as toujours aimé te donner à moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te décevoir. »

Je sentais ma nausée de ce matin revenir au pas de charge et regrettais amèrement le poisson avalé à peine une heure plus tôt. Je ne voulais rien de plus à cet instant que me trouver à mil lieux de là, et pourtant je n'esquissais pas le moindre geste pour m'en aller. Plus que détester Henry, je me détestais moi-même.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, tentai-je maladroitement.

- Oh voyons John, si tu es venu ici c'est dans un but bien précis. Et nous savons tous les deux lequel. Je vais donc faire ce qu'il faut, ce que tu désires ardemment sans pourtant te l'avouer. »

Il vint s'installer à genoux à califourchon sur moi, ses jambes de part et d'autre de ma poitrine, son sexe épais à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« Alors dis-moi, ton Sherlock – ainsi il s'était renseigné sur ma vie depuis notre rencontre de la veille – te comble-t-il autant que moi ? Je suppose que non sinon tu ne serais pas là à cet instant. Si tu me disais ce qui cloche avec lui ?

- Sherlock est le meilleur amant que je n'ai jamais eu, plaidai-je d'une voix plus aiguë que je ne l'aurais voulu. Lui m'aime et ne recherche rien d'autre que me combler lorsque nous faisons l'amour.

- Alors pourquoi être venu ? »

Au lieu de répondre je me contentai de fermer les yeux, désespéré. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je faisais ici, à me laisser ainsi humiler par cette position dégradante, trahissant du même coup l'homme qui partageait ma vie et que j'aimais tant. Que pouvais-je donc dire pour ma défense ?

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit Henry, goguenard. A présent je vais venir dans ta bouche, je te conseille d'être coopératif. »

L'extrémité rougie de sa hampe se pressait désormais contre mes lèvres, que je me refusais à desserrer. Le contact avec ce gland humide et chaud me dégoûtait mais tandis que je tentais de trouver un moyen de me soustraire à lui, la voix d'Henry, impérieuse, claqua.

« Ouvre la bouche ! »

Il ordonnait, comme toujours. Et comme toujours j'obéissais. Il s'introduisit sans la moindre précaution aussi profond qu'il le put tandis que je suffoquais, mes larmes coulant enfin, m'aveuglant. Un bref instant je crus, j'espérai même, que j'allais mourir ainsi, m'étouffant de la pire des façons. Une bonne chose finalement, un moyen, probablement le plus radical, de me défaire de cette situation qui me dépassait totalement. Mais l'instinct de survie était plus fort que le reste et je parvins finalement à reprendre mon souffle, inspirant profondément par le nez.

« Suce-moi ! »

Je savais que je ne pouvais que m'exécuter où les choses risquaient encore d'empirer. Alors je fis ce que je savais faire de mieux. Je léchais, aspirais, suçais, tandis que lui allait et venait dans ma bouche, s'enfonçant autant qu'il le pouvait comme pour démontrer définitivement que je lui appartenais bel et bien. Enfin je sus que j'atteignais le but tandis que je pouvais sentir son membre tressauter contre mon palais alors que lui-même se cambrait en arrière en grognant. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, pour l'avoir vécu bien souvent je savais qu'il ne se contenterait pas de se laisser aller dans ma bouche. Ce n'était pas assez dégradant.

Il se retira vivement et laissa son sexe se promener sur mon visage, caressant mon épiderme humide de larmes. D'une main il se caressa un bref instant et je fermai violemment les yeux quand sa semence jaillit finalement, souillant ma peau. J'eus du mal à retenir ma nausée au contact de la substance tiède et épaisse.

Alors il se détendit, toujours installé sur moi. Sans ouvrir les yeux je pouvais parfaitement m'imaginer son air satisfait et moqueur. Le même qu'à chaque fois. Il avait eu du moi exactement ce qu'il voulait et se fichait pas mal que je n'y aie pour ma part éprouvé le moindre plaisir.

Espérant que cela était bien terminé pour cette fois au moins, j'attrapais le drap dans le but d'essuyer mon visage mais il ne me fit même pas grâce de cela.

« Non, ne te nettoie pas ! Tu me plais ainsi. Tu m'appartiens ! Il le sait cela, ton Sherlock ? Que tu es à moi ? Il ne peut certainement pas rivaliser avec moi. »

Cette façon de ramener encore et toujours mon compagnon sur le tapis dans ces circonstances m'apparaissait comme pire que tout ce que nous venions de faire jusque-là. Je me pris à trembler violemment. Je n'avais rien à faire ici ! Je devais partir, sortir cet être ignoble de ma vie. Définitivement cette fois.

« Henry, laisse-moi partir. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

L'éclat de rire qui raisonna dans la pièce me glaça le sang. Il n'avait rien d'humain, il était juste effrayant.

« Mais avec plaisir mon petit John. Cela dit, tu sais comment tu dois le demander. »

Je soupirai profondément, tentant au mieux de calmer tant les battements de mon cœur que les tremblements qui continuaient à m'agiter. Encore un pas de plus dans l'humiliation, il voulait maintenant que je le supplie. Comme s'il n'en n'avait pas fait assez ! Et pourtant je fis exactement ce qu'il désirait.

« S'il te plaît Henry ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir…

- Voilà qui est mieux, confirma-t-il en se relevant enfin. »

Débarrassé de son poids, ma respiration devint nettement plus aisée et mon sentiment de panique alla en diminuant. Une part de moi craignait en permanence qu'un jour il ne se décide à me tuer, ce n'était pas pour cette fois manifestement. Rassurant d'une certaine manière. Mais je n'étais pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. Si lui ne le faisait pas, peut-être que Holmes s'en chargerait par lui-même lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité.

« Va-t'en ! dit-il tandis qu'il allumait tranquillement une cigarette, déambulant sans la moindre pudeur alors que pour ma part, mon visage enfin débarbouillé, je me ruais sur mes vêtements. Mais je veux que tu reviennes ici demain à la même heure. Il y a encore des choses que nous devons faire ensemble. Comme au bon vieux temps, tu t'en souviens ? »

J'acquiesçai à peine, pas particulièrement désireux de me rappeler des détails de cette époque révolue. Sans un mot, je me vêtis rapidement et filais vers la porte alors que sa voix raisonnait à nouveau.

« A demain John ! »

Je fus pris d'un frisson violent. Le pire étant que je savais bien que le lendemain je ferais exactement comme il avait dit, inventant un mensonge quelconque à Holmes pour ensuite revenir ici. A moins bien sûr que je n'ai le courage de me tirer une balle dans la tête d'ici là.

Respirant avec un peu plus de facilité à mesure que je me rapprochais de la porte, et donc de la liberté dans une certaine mesure, je me rappelai bien vite qu'il n'était pas bon de se réjouir de quoi que ce soit par avance. Parce qu'évidemment Henry n'était pas du genre à se satisfaire de la seule activité à laquelle nous venions de nous prêter.

« Un instant John ! »

Je me figeai, la main déjà sur la poignée, retenant à grand peine un cri de désespoir.

« Après tout puisque que tu t'es donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici, je serais bien stupide de ne pas en profiter. Tourne-toi ! »

J'obéis lentement avant de lever péniblement les yeux vers sa personne. Il était toujours nu et je notai avec effroi la preuve visible qu'il était à nouveau parfaitement excité. Pourquoi en aurais-je été étonné ? Dans ce domaine il s'était toujours avéré des plus performants, pour mon plus grand malheur.

« Tu sais comment ça se passe, reprit-il d'un ton badin, comme si lui était à mil lieux du tourment que je vivais. Tu m'as toujours fait beaucoup d'effet. Mets-toi à quatre pattes ! »

La mort dans l'âme, cette sale impression que mon corps ne m'appartenait plus ne me quittant pas, j'amorçai un mouvement pour me diriger vers le lit, mais un rire cruel me retint.

« Tu as donc tellement besoin de ton confort ? Non, on va faire ça à la dure. Par terre ! »

Je ne réagis pas immédiatement, me perdant dans la contemplation du tapis usé jusqu'à la corde et d'une propreté toute relative alors que mon corps cognait brutalement dans ma poitrine. Je ne jugeais pas l'inconfort de ce sol plus difficile à supporter que ce qu'il m'infligerait lui-même, mais cela me rappelait douloureusement ma première étreinte avec Holmes. Lui et moi avions effectivement fait l'amour dans notre salon, à même le sol, la première fois, trop impatients et empressés pour atteindre seulement l'une de nos chambres, sans même parler d'un lit. C'était un merveilleux souvenir que je chérissais depuis des années. Henry aujourd'hui, en plus de tout le reste, allait le salir à jamais. Cela m'apparaissait comme pire que tout le reste.

« A quatre pattes ! » répéta-t-il, impatient.

Sachant pertinemment que de toute façon je n'y échapperais pas, je fis ce qu'il demandait. L'instant d'après il était contre moi, ses mains fouillant sans douceur sous mes vêtements, dont il ne fut pas long à me débarrasser en partie. Pour ma part je frissonnais et cela n'avait rien à voir avec un plaisir quelconque. J'avais peur, j'avais honte…

Quand il me pénétra sans la moindre préparation, je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur. L'inconfort dans mon intimité encore meurtrie par nos ébats de la veille était intolérable alors même qu'il allait et venait vigoureusement en moi. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, je ne parvins que par miracle à rester conscient tout du long. Enfin, sentant avec un mélange de dégoût et de satisfaction sa semence se répandre au plus profond de ma personne, je m'affalai par terre, reprenant difficilement mon souffle.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci encore pour vos reviews à toutes, vous êtes adorables :)

Voici donc la suite. Ce chapitre étant nettement plus "calme" que le précédent^^ L'enquête avance un peu également, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop tiré par les cheveux, c'est toujours pas mon fort et en plus ce n'est évidemment pas l'aspect que je voulais le plus développer dans cette fic ;)

ooOoo

Pour le trajet de retour je me vis contraint cette fois d'avoir recours à un fiacre tant j'avais de difficultés à marcher. Arrivé à Baker Street, comme la veille je filai dans la salle de bain et y répétai les mêmes gestes avant de finalement gagner ma chambre. Quoi que choqué et apeuré, j'étais surtout épuisé et je m'endormis presque immédiatement, bénéficiant cette fois d'un sommeil serein, sans cauchemar.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, entendant un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier. Me levant, je découvris finalement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Holmes. La nuit était tombée pendant que je dormais et tandis que je rejoignais le salon, je réalisai avec satisfaction que mon corps était moins douloureux. Mentalement en revanche cela n'était guère glorieux, mais au moins physiquement je récupérais aussi bien que possible.

« Eh bien, vous avez mis le temps », me lança mon compagnon en guise d'accueil.

Je ne m'offusquai pas de pareille conduite de sa part, il n'était rien d'autre qu'égal à lui-même. Après tout il ne savait rien quant à l'épreuve que je traversais, j'avais tout fait pour cela, normal donc que ses actes envers moi ne soient pas différents. Et puis à la vérité je préférais cela à une sollicitude maladroite et gênante. Cette conduite aurait au moins le mérite de contribuer à me changer les idées et me remonter le moral, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

J'allai m'asseoir sur le sofa, dissimulant difficilement une grimace de douleur. A quelques pas de moi, Holmes avait allumé sa pipe et s'agitait nerveusement. Cela ne sous-entendait qu'une chose, une avancée significative dans l'enquête.

« Watson, mon tout bon, vous n'avez pas idée de la tournure plus que favorable que prennent les choses.

- Je compte sur vous pour me dire de quoi il retourne.

- Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, les deux victimes étaient des coureurs de jupons, mais pas que de jupons apparemment. »

Je sursautai à ces propos.

« Holmes, vous voulez dire que… Comment diable avez-vous pu apprendre cela ?

- Il suffit d'interroger les bonnes personnes, pérora-t-il. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre leurs entrées dans les quelques clubs pour hommes qui fleurissent en toute discrétion aux quatre coins de la ville.

- Alors l'assassin les aurait trouvés là ?

- Probable. Ils étaient effectivement bien de sortie la nuit où ils sont morts Le problème étant qu'ils ne fréquentaient pas exactement les mêmes endroits, n'ayant pas le même statut social. Chez nous autres sodomites, comme ils aiment à nous appeler, le rang et les revenus sont tout aussi important que dans toutes les autres couches de la société, rajouta-t-il, ironique. Qu'en dites-vous Watson ? Nous ne sommes guère différents bien que faisant partie de la lie de la société.

- Eh bien nous sommes des hommes avant tout, confirmai-je tranquillement.

- Exactement ! s'écria-t-il en m'adressant un sourire tout à fait charmant. Autre problème dans notre cas, comment un Ecossais récemment arrivé à Londres pourrait-il entrer dans l'un des ces clubs ? Comme vous le savez, du fait des pressions policières leur survie dépend d'un maximum de précautions et de discrétion.

- Un intsant, comment savez-vous que l'assassin est Ecossais ?

- Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? J'ai trouvé sur le manteau de la victime des échantillons de minéraux qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle que l'on trouve au bord de la Tamise. Une brève étude de ses composants m'a confirmé qu'elle provenait des alentours d'Edimburgh.

- Fascinant !

- N'est-ce pas ? Je savais bien que ma monographie sur le sujet me servirait un jour. Et vous qui voyez souvent là-dedans une perte de temps….

- Pour moi Holmes. Lorsque vous m'en parlez des heures durant je vous dis simplement que c'est une perte de temps pour moi. Je sais bien que ces diverses études que vous menez vous servirons à quelconque moment. »

Comme souvent en bavardant avec lui je ne prenais pas la peine de dissimuler mon admiration. Cela ne lui faisait pas de mal que je flatte ainsi son égaux. Ainsi il savait à quel point il comptait pour moi.

« Et il y a autre chose, reprit-il brusquement. J'ai fais quelques recherches dans les archives policière et ai envoyé quelques télégrammes à Edimburgh. A intervalles réguliers ils ont eu plusieurs victimes tuées de la même façon que nos deux hommes. Notre assassin sévi donc en Ecosse régulièrement. Néanmoins les délais sont incohérents. Il y a généralement entre deux et quatre victimes avant une pause plusieurs mois. Or j'imagine mal un tel tueur faire de pareilles pauses.

- Il voyage, proposai-je, pensif.

- C'est ce à quoi j'ai pensé moi aussi. Il y a probablement d'autres victimes ailleurs. Mais ces vérifications-ci demanderaient bien trop de temps. Contentons-nous donc de le mettre hors d'état de nuire puisque les Ecossais en semblent incapables.

- Eh bien je vois que vous avez bien avancé. A présent que faisons-nous ? m'enquis-je, m'incluant délibérément dans l'affaire afin qu'il voit que j'étais tout à fait enclin à la suivre.

- Pas grand-chose pour ce soir j'en ai peur. Je dois encore sortir rapidement, c'est l'histoire d'une heure tout au plus. Restez ici et reposez-vous. Je n'ai guère apprécié votre mise ce matin et préférerais que vous vous ménagiez. »

Sa façon maladroite de dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour moi, constatai-je avec satisfaction.

« Merci Sherlock. »

Il fit un vague geste de la main, comme si cela importait peu, mais le sourire dont il ne parvenait à se défaire parlait pour lui.

ooOoo

Comme à son habitude il fut sorti plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre et ce fut au moins trois heureux plus tard qu'il reparut. Pourtant je ne m'étais guère inquiété, il avait une conception du temps bien différente de celle du commun des mortels.

En son absence j'avais tenté de lire, mais mes pensées que ramenaient toujours aux évènements de l'après-midi. Alors je m'étais contenté de resté assis sur le canapé sans bouger, fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Las et me sentant désespèrent seul, je m'étais finalement mis au lit peu avant le retour de mon compagnon. Il vint donc me rejoindre dans ma chambre, s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

« Tout s'est passé comme vous l'espériez ? m'empressai-je de m'enquérir.

- Absolument. J'ai pris mes dispositions pour que des hommes à moi patrouillent dans les rues à proximité des clubs dont j'ai fait référence plus tôt. J'espère avoir une piste à exploiter dans la nuit. »

Des hommes à lui. Etrange façon de nommer ses petits Irréguliers, cette bande de gosses des rues qu'il sollicitait bien souvent et qui faisaient n'importe quoi pour lui en échange de quelques sous et d'une reconnaissance sans faille. Bien souvent je lui avais reproché cette sale habitude, craignant que l'un de ces enfants un jour ne prenne le risque de se mettre dans de beaux draps simplement pour faire mieux que ses petits camarades. Je ne dis pourtant rien, le regard contrit qu'il m'adressait indiquait très clairement qu'il savait exactement ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je ne m'en étais de toute façon jamais caché, même si cela n'avait d'effets. Il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, quelque soit le domaine.

« Oui je sais, plaida-t-il, mais que voulez-vous ? Je ne peux de toute façon pas surveiller moi-même tous ces endroits.

- Même pas un apparemment, ironisai-je.

- En restant ici, si l'un d'entre eux doit me trouver il saura exactement où se rendre. Ce temps gagné pourrait nous être précieux en cas de besoin. »

Je hochai la tête en signe de reddition. Manifestement il avait de toute façon réponse à tout, ce n'était dans ces conditions rien d'autre qu'une immense perte de temps pour nous deux.

« John, reprit-il en se rapprochant davantage de moi, j'ai devant moi trois ou quatre heures à tuer justement, or vous savez combien j'exècre l'ennui. Ma petite boîte de marocain verte pourrait être un bon compromis, mais puisque vous n'aimez guère que j'y ai recours vous pourriez peut-être vous sacrifiez pour une occupation plus… intéressante. »

Sa voix douce et son regard amical ne me laissait aucun doute quant à l'idée qu'il avait en tête. Effectivement, s'il devait ressortir dans la nuit il ne prendrait certainement pas le risque d'user de sa cocaïne. C'était donc bien moi qu'il voulait, même s'il tentait de minimiser ses propos. Ce genre de petites tentatives inutilement discrètes m'amusaient habituellement, mais ce soir je n'avais pas le cœur à cela. Pas davantage que je n'avais envie de rapports charnels avec lui, aussi consensuels soient-ils.

« Pas ce soir Sherlock, soufflai-je donc.

- Oh allons John, je suis sûr que vous en avez envie. Voius l'avez souvent dit vous-même, vous en avez toujours envie. »

Pas bien malin de ma part effectivement de tenir pareils propos, il était prévisible que tôt ou tard il s'en servirait contre moi. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de protester. Il s'était installé sur moi à califourchon et m'embrassait avec une intensité telle qu'on eut dit que sa vie en dépendait. Un bref instant je tentai bien de le repousser, mais je changeai bien vite d'avis. Certes je n'étais pas particulièrement motivé, mais je sais pouvoir compter sur Holmes pour réveiller ma libido. Et bien sûr cela n'aurait rien à voir avec Henry. Auprès de mon compagnon dans ces moments-là il n'y avait que douceur, tendresse, extase… Nous prenions l'un et l'autre autant de plaisir que nous en donnions, c'était à chaque fois magique. Bref, probablement ce dont j'avais besoin pour contribuer à aller de l'avant.

Ses lèvres quittèrent finalement les miennes pour se glisser sur ma mâchoire puis dans mon cou. En même temps ses mains s'activaient sur moi dans le but évident de me dévêtir. Je désirais ardemment le laisser faire, ne souhaitant surtout pas que Henry ne parvienne davantage à gâcher ma vie en me privant de ceci. D'autant que désirer Holmes n'était pas bien difficile. Je pris donc le parti de me laisser aller, de profiter de sa bouche, de ses doigts…

Il s'appuya plus fort à moi et je pus sentir contre mon bassin son érection poindre sous son pantalon épais. En d'autre temps j'aurais été flatté par cette démonstration physique, témoin de cette perte de contrôle qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé qu'avec moi. Mais ce soir tout était différent et ce contact m'écœura. Inutile de lutter encore, je repoussai brusquement mon compagnon, manquant de peu le faire tomber du lit. Holmes me lança un regard surpris, où flottait la plus absolue des incompréhensions, fait rarissime chez lui. Pour autant il sembla comprendre le message, ne revenant pas cette fois à la charge. Réajustant ses vêtements de quelques gestes gauches, il se contenta du même coup de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« John, je peux comprendre vos désir, ou dans le cas présent votre absence de désir, inutile de faire montre d'un telle violence. »

Je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse, me sentant minable d'avoir effectivement agi ainsi. Comme si je lui reprochai la situation alors même qu'il y était tout à fait étranger.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna-je. Je suis simplement fatigué je crois. »

Et allons donc, encore un nouveau mensonge ! J'étais pitoyable. Pourtant, croisant le regard de mon amant, je compris que cette fois je ne parviendrais à le duper.

« S'il n'y avait que cela, dit-il. Vous me croyez donc aussi crédule ? Vous pensiez que je n'y verrais que du feu ? John, voyons, moi qui croyais que vous me connaissiez. »

Honteux, je baissai la tête tandis que le rouge me montait aux joues. Tenter de le tromper à un quelconque moment était bien absurde de ma part. Je ne me sentais que plus amoureux en réalisant combien il était proche de moi.

« Je suis désolé, répétai-je dans un souffle.

- Nul besoin de vous excuser, si seulement vous êtes prêt enfin à parler. Votre trouble a commencé hier, sur la scène de crime. Que puis-je en déduire ? Vous connaissiez la victime ? Un ancien amant peut-être ?

- Non ! Absolument pas !

- Vous me pardonnerez, mais je fais avec ce que j'ai. Vous ne vous êtes jamais montré particulièrement prolixe concernant votre passé amoureux alors même que je sais tout de votre enfance et votre expérience de la guerre. »

Effectivement, jusque-là je n'étais parvenu à me confier sur cette part de mon passé, et pour cause, mais j'avais l'impression à cet instant que les choses allaient changer, qu'elles devaient changer.

« Je ne suis pas fier de certains actes de ma vie avant vous, avouai-je pour la toute première fois. Pire, j'en ai honte !

- Et ?

- Comme cela et ? Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai honte de moi.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la honte. Enfin, en théorie je comprends ce sentiment, mais ne l'ayant jamais éprouvé moi-même je ne peux guère me faire une idée de vos sentiments réels. »

Il m'avait dit tout cela avec le plus parfait des naturels et je n'étais pas surpris outre mesure par ces propos. Pourtant cela ne parvint à me détendre autant que cela aurait pu.

« Bien, vous désirez m'en parler ? reprit-il.

- Pas particulièrement.

- Pourtant vous allez le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. »

Il esquissa un mince sourire puis vint s'installer à mes côtés. Immédiatement je me blottis contre lui et soupirai d'aise tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de mes épaules, même si je craignais qu'il ne me repousse bien vite au fil de mes révélations.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci encore pour vos reviews :) Et voici la suite.  
Enfin l'heure des révélations pour notre bon Watson, et ce n'est rien de bien joyeux. Concernant son passé étudiant, je sais qu'il a étudié la médecine à Londres, mais je me suis permis ici de l'envoyer plutôt à Edimburgh pour des soucis de cohérence avec ma fic. Ayant pris pas mal de liberté pour le reste, ceci n'est finalement qu'un détail ;)

ooOoo

« Comme vous le savez j'ai fait mes études de médecine à Edimburgh. Etudiant brillant, j'étais pourtant loin d'exceller dans les autres domaines. D'une timidité maladive, j'avais en permanence le nez dans mes livres, réduisant mes interactions avec autrui au minimum. Mon expérience avec les filles se résumait à quelques baisers chastes échangés avec maladresse et je commençais déjà à ressentir une certaine attirance pour le sexe fort, ce qui n'était pas pour m'aider à me sentir mieux.

Henry est venu m'aborder quelques mois après la rentrée. Je l'avais bien sûr déjà remarqué, il s'installait systématiquement au premier rang dans l'amphithéâtre et tous ne semblaient avoir d'yeux que pour lui. Il irradiait de lui un tel charisme, une telle puissance… Et il était terriblement séduisant. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, ses yeux d'un bleu intense, son sourire pétillant et ses manières délicieuses m'ont hanté longtemps après que j'eus mis de la distance entre nous.

Guère sérieux dans son travail pourtant, il ne devait résultats moyens qu'à son charme, qui opérait autant sur les professeurs que ses camarades.

Un jour de janvier il est venu m'adresser la parole. C'était bien évidemment intéressé, il voulait que je l'aide pour une expérience que nous devions mener en vu d'un cours d'anatomie et il avait remarqué que j'excellais tout particulièrement dans ce domaine. Qu'importe, je n'aurais pu être plus flatté de l'intérêt qu'il semblait me porter. Moi, l'étudiant malingre et fade, qui était parvenu à attirer son attention… Nous avons commencé à passer nombres de soirées ensemble, de plus en plus régulièrement en fait, même après avoir achevé cette expérience qui lui posait tant de problèmes. Je n'étais pourtant pas le seul, il se faisait aider par divers étudiants dans pratiquement chaque matière, mais j'étais très vite devenu celui avec lequel il passait le plus clair de son temps. J'en étais si fier que très vite il a pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Je le laissais copier sur moi durant les examens, souvent je faisais même ses devoirs à sa place tandis qu'il passait une partie de la nuit dehors. Bref, j'étais totalement sous sa coupe, sauf que je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Les quelques regards envieux qu'on me lançait en classe du fait de cette relation privilégiée que j'entretenais avec Henry valait tous les inconforts, y compris le fait que je mette mon propre travail entre parenthèse, enchaînant les notes plus que moyennes, pour me consacrer plutôt à sa propre réussite.

Une fois certain qu'il avait acquis toute ma confiance, que je lui étais entièrement dévoué, il m'a révélé ce que je représentais pour lui. Et pour m'assurer mon entière coopération il a su faire preuve de malice. Sur ce plan là il ne peut rougir de la comparaison avec votre propre talent Sherlock. Parfaitement observateur, il avait rapidement déduit mes préférences sexuelles et m'en parla un soir sans détour, jurant ses grands dieux que c'était totalement naturel de nourrir pareils penchants, que je n'avais guère à en rougir. Soulagé de pouvoir partager pour la toute première fois une part de ce fardeau qui me pesait tant, je n'hésitais pas, tant je me sentais bien à ses côtés, à lui confier mes craintes quant à mon manque d'expérience. Comment déjà rencontrer un homme partageant mes penchants alors même que j'étais incapable de sortir de ma coquille ? Et ensuite, comment donner envie à qui que ce soit de me faire découvrir tout ce que j'ignorais encore dans ce domaine ? J'avais si peu d'estime pour moi-même que je m'imaginais sans mal finir ma vie seul, privé pour toujours des plaisirs de la chair ou plus simplement de l'amour.

Henry a balayé toutes mes craintes d'un petit rire cristallin dont je ne songeai pas un intsant à m'offusquer. Il m'a fait ensuite une proposition que je n'attendais certainement pas. Il argua pouvoir m'initier lui-même à l'art de l'amour. Surpris, je n'hésitais pourtant pas bien longtemps, parfaitement conscient que je n'aurais pu espérer meilleur professeur.

S'il n'avait que des notions abstraites d'anatomie, témoignant quel piètre médecin il ferait un jour, pour ce qui était de la connaissance des zones du plaisir masculin il n'avait plus rien à apprendre. Cette nuit-là et les quelques-unes qui suivirent il me fit découvrir l'extase, y mettant tellement de douceur et de patience que plus d'une fois je crus mourir entre ses bras. Je ne compris que bien plus tard qu'il n'avait agi ainsi que pour asseoir tout à fait sa domination sur moi. Le piège s'était refermé inexorablement dès mon premier abandon sous ses doigts. J'aurais été prêt à mentir, voler, tuer même pour lui, seulement pour connaître encore avec lui ces délices qu'il venait de me faire connaître.

Quelques soirs plus tard, alors que j'étais alangui sur son lit, en attente de ses talents, un homme nous a rejoints dans sa chambre. Je ne le connaissais pas et je n'ai appris que plus tard qu'il s'agissait de son associé en affaire. Assis dans un fauteuil, l'intrus nous regardait tandis que Henry me faisait sien. J'étais évidemment terriblement gêné par la présence de ce tiers, mais puisque mon amant trouvait cette situation naturelle, pire excitante même, je ne protestai pas. Ce semblant de consentement de ma part parut grandement les satisfaire l'un comme l'autre. Et tandis qu'ensuite nous nous remettions de notre orgasme, blottis l'un contre l'autre, celui que je n'ai jamais connu ensuite que comme Mr. Landon, ne tarit pas d'éloge quant à ma performance.

« N'est-ce pas, confirma Henry. Je t'avais dit qu'il était bon. Et totalement dévoué de surcroît, nous n'aurons aucun mal à en faire ce que nous voulons.

- J'ai justement sous la main un homme d'affaires français habitué à nos services lorsqu'il est ici, mais qui désire du sang neuf. D'ici quelques semaines il fera parfaitement l'affaire. »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi un moment à parler de moi le plus naturellement du monde, comme si je n'avais pas été à leur côté. Leurs propos, que j'écoutais avec la plus grande attention sans pour autant en donner l'impression, auraient dû m'effrayer, me raisonner, me pousser à fuir cette pièce. Mais je n'en fis rien. Henry semblait avoir des projets bien particuliers pour moi et, aussi humiliants qu'ils puissent sembler, je n'envisageais d'y opposer la moindre résistance. Je lui étais si dévoué que s'il m'avait demandé d'aller me pendre une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je me serais immédiatement mis en quête de la corde adéquate. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je n'agissais plus de mon propre chef, j'étais seulement là pour obéir, tel le bon petit soldat qu'il était parvenu à façonner à force de flatteries bien ciblées et de récompenses parfaitement dosées.

La nuit suivante Landon ne se contenta pas de son rôle de spectateur mais nous rejoignit au lit. Ils me possédèrent à tour de rôle et si Henry, dans un ultime instant de respect pour ma personne, fit cette fois encore preuve de douceur, ce ne fut certainement pas le cas de cet animal. Pour lui j'étais déjà sa marchandise et il entendait bien faire en sorte que je ne l'oublie pas.

Durant les semaines suivantes je n'allais plus chez Henry mais c'était plutôt eux qui me rejoignaient dans ma propre chambre, sans s'annoncer, sans me demander mon avis, souvent le soir, parfois même en pleine journée lorsque j'avais une heure de liberté que je voulais initialement mettre à profit pour rattraper mon retard dans mon travail personnel. Par ces visites impromptues l'un et l'autre entendaient bien me faire comprendre que je n'avais plus la moindre vie privée.

Ils ne venaient que rarement ensemble de telle sorte que certains soirs, s'ils ne s'étaient pas concertés au préalable, j'avais droit à deux visites à la suite. Et même si Landon me dégoûtait, tant par ses actes, ses paroles que simplement sa personne et que Henry ne me traitait plus guère avec les mêmes égards qu'avant, je ne disais jamais rien, subissant leurs assauts, trouvant mon seul réconfort dans les quelques mots encourageants que j'arrivais parfois à arracher à mon camarade de promotion. Encore et toujours seul son assentiment comptait. Dans ces conditions je n'avais pas l'impression qu'ils profitaient de moi, pire je m'estimais consentant. J'étais de toute façon convaincu de ne pas mériter une relation plus digne de ce nom.

Lorsqu'ils étamèrent que j'étais prêts – il est vrai qu'ils m'avaient l'un et l'autre appris bien des choses en peu de temps dans le domaine du sexe et je savais désormais exactement comment donner du plaisir, comme l'avait si bien fait pour moi Henry les premières fois – ils mirent à ma disposition un petit appartement en dehors du campus. Quel plaisir pour moi de quitter la modeste chambre d'étudiant qui était la mienne jusque-là et avoir ainsi accès à un minimum de luxe, à l'image de mes camarades les plus aisés. Evidemment je n'étais pas stupide, je savais qu'il y aurait une contrepartie et j'en soupçonnais déjà la teneur, mais Henry semblant totalement convaincu que c'était une chance pour moi, il ne m'en fallait donc pas davantage pour que je m'en persuade.

Les clients ont très vite commencé à se succéder, d'après Henry j'avais d'ailleurs pas mal de succès, enchaînant jusqu'à trois passes dans la soirée. Certains de ces hommes me traitaient avec égard, faisant preuve d'une certaine tendresse, me laissant des pourboires… D'autres au contraire prenaient plaisir à m'humilier, les coups n'étaient pas rares même s'ils devaient faire attention à ne pas "m'abîmer" selon les propres termes de Landon. Pourtant je ne me disais jamais rien, conscient qu'un client qui se plaignait signifierait ma perte

Je n'ai jamais su combien coûtait une heure de mon temps, les questions financières étaient directement traitées avec mes employeurs, qui eux m'assuraient une rente plus que satisfaisante. Et très vite j'étais devenu dépendant à cet argent. Non pas que j'aie pris goût au luxe, cela n'av jamais été dans ma nature, mais mes notes n'ayant de cesse de dégringoler, j'avais perdu ma bourse entre temps. Désormais j'assurais seul mes frais de scolarité et mon diplôme étant devenu la seule lueur d'espoir dans cet enfer qu'était devenue ma vie, je n'avais d'autre choix que continuer cette double vie.

Alors je m'accrochais pour travailler un minimum, ne ratant jamais un cours même lorsque mon corps criait grâce après mes activés nocturnes. Et je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti. Je n'ai obtenu que la moyenne tout juste à mes examens mais j'étais tout de même diplômé. Evidemment voulant à tout prix conserver sa poule aux œufs d'or, Henry ne se gêna pas pour me rappeler que je gagnerai certainement mieux ma vie de cette façon plutôt qu'en devenant un modeste médecin de famille. De cela je n'avais aucun doute, mais si à un moment j'ai envisagé de poursuivre cette carrière ce n'était pas pour des raisons pécuniaires mais bien pour ne pas le quitter. Henry continuait effectivement à venir me voir régulièrement et pour ces seuls moments je supportais ma condition.

Mais tandis que je m'interrogeais sérieusement sur mon avenir, un nouveau jeune homme a commencé à intéresser Henry et Landon. Et très rapidement j'ai été délaissé à son profit. Je pense que c'est très exactement ce détail qui m'a enfin permis de réfléchir. Tel un jouet je venais de perdre tout attrait aux yeux de cet homme dont je convoitais tellement la fierté. Je réalisais enfin que je n'aurais jamais l'exclusivité dans sa vie et que très vite il me remplacerait de façon définitive. Je suis donc allé trouver Henry pour lui annoncer ma décision de m'établir comme médecin. A cette annonce il partit dans un rire méchamment moqueur. Le genre de rire que j'avais en horreur, à plus forte raison provenant de lui.

« Allons John, toi et moi savons que tu n'en feras fera rien. Tu ne me quitteras pas et le pire c'est que je n'aurai même pas à te forcer. Tu es bien incapable de me quitter. »

Je sus à cet instant qu'il avait raison. Tant qu'il serait dans les parages, quelques soient mes résolutions, je me savais bien incapable d'envisager ma vie sans lui. Je devais utiliser des méthodes radicales ou je prenais le risque de demeurer coincé dans cette existence totalement malsaine.

Je quittai finalement Edimburgh, choisissant après réflexions l'hôpital militaire de Netley. Motivé et à nouveau capable de me consacrer totalement à ma formation, je suivis une spécialisation de chirurgie. Puis, estimant que j'avais bien besoin d'un nouveau départ, je m'engageai dans l'armée sur un coup de tête. En Afghanistan je parvins enfin à faire table rase du passé, me consacrant uniquement à mon travail, mes patients… J'ai repris le fil de ma vie.

Et j'ai fini par vous rencontrer… C'est certainement ce dernier détail qui m'a permis d'oublier tout cela. »

A la fin de ce discours, lors duquel j'avais ouvert mon cœur, n'épargnant aucun détail à mon compagnon, je me sentais bien mieux. Comme si en parler enfin, mettre des mots sur ma honte, me permettait enfin d'accepter ce que j'avais pu être. Jusqu'au retour de Henry dans ma vie il me semblait que je parvenais à vivre avec, mais ce passé avait insidieusement empoisonné mon existence jusque-là. Enfin, je me sentais libéré.

Tandis que je parlais, j'avais sentis contre moi Holmes se tendre, trembler, grogner parfois même, serrant presque tout du long son poing à s'en faire mal. Pourtant il ne m'a jamais interrompu. Et surtout, détail qui me rassurait énormément, me confirmant du même coup que j'avais fait le bon choix en me confiant à lui, il m'avait gardé dans ses bras. Cette étreinte, mieux que des mots ou une quelconque réaction de sa part, était le symbole tacite de notre relation. Il y avait des haut et des bas, des épreuves, des drames parfois, pourtant nous étions toujours ensemble, présents l'un pour l'autre.

Enfin je le sentis remuer légèrement. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, geste qui me permit de remarquer sur sa paume les marques profondes en demi-lunes là où il avait enfoncé ses ongles, et entremêla nos doigts dans un geste parfaitement tendre. J'esquissai un sourire radieux. Tout n'était pas encore réglé, Henry, ombre menaçante, était toujours présent, pourtant j'étais confiant. Autant que faire se peut.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

Merci encore pour vos reviews :) Et voilà la suite!

ooOoo

« Et ce Henry est donc à Londres », dit lentement le détective.

Aucune marque d'interrogation dans ses propos, nul besoin d'avoir son génie de toute façon pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Je hochai néanmoins la tête.

« Je l'ai vu sur notre scène de crime voici deux jours. »

A son tour, mon compagnon acquiesça.

« Oui, c'est à ce moment là que votre attitude à changé. Et vous l'avez revu depuis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. »

Ma voix à cet instant n'était guère plus audible qu'un murmure. Si j'avais pu disparaître dans un trou de souris, je ne me serais certainement pas gêné. Mon passé me répugnait évidemment, mais tellement moins que les actes de ces deux derniers jours.

« Je suis tellement désolé Sherlock, soufflai-je. J'ai… Lui et moi avons couché ensemble…

- Je le sais. Envisagez-vous de me quitter ? De retourner avec lui ? C'est pour cette raison que vous n'avez pas voulu faire l'amour ce soir ? »

J'esquissai un sourire triste en entendant cela. Voilà que je reconnaissais bien là mon Sherlock. Il avait réponse à tout, savait tout et déduisait sans mal le reste, mais lorsque cela concernait les sentiments, et à plus forte raison les miens, il était systématiquement perdu. Mais j'avoue qu'à cet instant je n'avais pas plus d'assurance que lui.

« Je n'ai pas songé une seule seconde à vous quitter Sherlock, tentai-je tant bien que mal de le rassurer. En revanche je ne suis pas certain que de votre côté vous voudrez encore de moi, repris-je avec honnêteté.

- Et qui voudrais-je d'autre ? Je n'ai que vous dans ma vie. John, vous savez que de votre part j'accepterais tout, je pardonnerais tout… »

J'avais espéré cette réaction de toute mon âme, et pourtant à présent elle ne me satisfaisait pas. Je voulais qu'il s'énerve, tempête, m'engueule, m'insulte même… Tout, mais pas ce renoncement, cette acceptation qui lui ressemblait si peu. Parce que par ses mots, sa façon de les prononcer, je réalisais combien je l'avais blessé. Et c'était trop pour moi. Je devais provoquer sa colère, affronter son courroux, alors seulement je me pouvais espérer me sentir mieux.

Je le repoussai et m'assis au bord du lit, lui tournant le dos.

« Cela ne vous choque pas davantage ? » m'écriai-je.

J'aurais voulu crier, adopter un ton froid et dénué du moindre sentiment, mais malgré mes efforts seule la plus insondable des tristesses transparaissait dans ma voix.

« Vous vous en fichez ? repris-je. J'ai été une pute ! »

Même moi je fus choqué par mon langage. Mal à l'aise je frissonnai mais ne m'interrompis pas pour autant.

« Je ne vaux pas mieux que ces êtres sordides qui peuplent les bas-fonds de la ville !

- John…

- Vous vous étonnez bien souvent de mes talents dans un lit, de ma facilité de vous apporter du plaisir… A présent vous comprenez que je n'ai aucun mérite à ce propos, j'ai simplement acquis plus d'expérience que la plupart des gens, de la façon la plus malsaine qui soit. »

Il s'agenouilla près de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Ce léger contact empreint de douceur me fit sursauter vivement. Pourtant je ne voulais pas m'interrompre, pas maintenant alors que tant d'émotions se bousculaient en moi. Je devais les faire sortir ou je risquais bien d'exploser.

« Pire que tout, je vous ai menti ! repris-je donc. Toutes ces années, alors que je vous reprochais souvent d'être aussi secret, je vous cachais tout cela. Hypocrite, non ? »

Je me figeai, tentant de conserver mon calme, bien conscient que revenir sur ce point précis risquait bien de tout faire basculer.

« J'ai fait l'amour avec Henry, aujourd'hui, de même qu'hier, avouai-je le plus rapidement possible – comme si cela pouvait nous aider davantage de cette façon. A la vérité, il est certain que contrairement à nous deux l'amour n'a pas réellement fait parti de ces échanges. Mais les faits sont là, il m'a touché, m'a… pénétré… alors même que bien souvent je vous refuse justement de rôle. Allez-y Sherlock, détestez-moi ! Je me hais déjà tellement moi-même de toute façon. »

Les dernières phrases avaient franchi mes lèvres avec une sorte de dépit. Comme si j'acceptais tout ce qui ne manquerait pas de se passer. J'allais le perdre par mes actes récents mais ne me sentais pas la force de me battre. Quelque part c'était de toute façon ce qu'il pouvait nous arriver de mieux. Je ne méritais pas son amour. J'avais tenté de me persuader du contraire toutes ces années, mais j'avais tort. Il ne me devait plus rien désormais et j'espérais qu'il me chasse au plus tôt de cet appartement de même que de sa vie. Ainsi je finirais mon existence seul puisque je ne méritais rien d'autre. Une façon d'expier mes pêchers en somme.

Au lieu de cela mon compagnon eut une réaction parfaitement inattendue. Me forçant à me retourner vers lui, il m'attira dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur mon front. Cette marque de tendresse, déjà tellement inhabituelle de sa part en temps normal, cette fois me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je me blottis autant que je pouvais contre lui et m'abandonnais à cette étreinte.

« Si vous êtes le dominant le plus souvent lorsque nous faisons l'amour, ce n'est pas vous qui ne souhaitez pas l'inverse, mais bien moi », dit-il lentement.

Je lâchai un geignement tandis qu'une larme m'échappait.

« Vous êtes conscient bien sûr que je vais aller trouver cet homme et que je vais le tuer », glissa-t-il ensuite à mon oreille.

Il avait dit cela avec une telle froideur que j'en restais un moment effrayé. Il en était bien capable effectivement. Nombre de policiers sous les ordres de Lestrade semblaient convaincus que tôt ou tard il franchirait le pas, passant ainsi du détective infaillible au plus doué des assassins. Et si je n'avais jamais prêté attention à ces propos sordides jusque-là, je craignais avoir finalement contribué à provoquer le déclic qui le ferait passer à l'acte.

« Non, vous ne le ferez pas », dis-je, quoique sans grande conviction toutefois.

Une part de moi ne pouvait en effet s'empêcher de penser que ce serait la meilleure des solutions. Et nulle raison de m'inquiéter pour son sort de surcroît, il était suffisamment malin pour mettre en déroute cette même police qu'habituellement il aidait.

« Oh si, je le ferai. »

A nouveau de même ton calculateur et dénué de sentiments qui me fit frissonner.

« Cet homme vous a manipulé, torturé, a profité de vous pour finalement abuser de vous… Pour tout cela je ne peux envisager de lui laisser la vie sauve.

C'était flatteur pour moi évidemment, qu'il envisage ainsi de laver mon honneur, pourtant une fois n'est pas coutume il était dans le faux et j'entendais bien le lui dire.

« Il n'a pas abusé de moi, le détrompai-je donc en m'écartant de lui pour le fixer dans les yeux. J'étais consentant. Je l'ai rejoins de mon plein gré. »

La brève lueur de douleur que je décelai dans ses prunelles sombres me brisa le cœur. Décidément, je ne lui épargnais rien. Et je ne m'en sentais que plus minable. Pourtant très vite il se recomposa une attitude indéchiffrable.

« Vous n'êtes pas vous-même à ses côtés, dit-il lentement de ce même ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il exposait ses connaissances, quelque soit le sujet. Le John Watson que je connais ne vendrait certainement pas son corps pour de l'argent ou afin d'être dans les bonnes grâces de qui que ce soit. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a tout de même abusé de vous, c'est pour cette raison qu'il devra payer.

- Vous devriez plutôt m'en vouloir, insistai-je.

- Je devrais, mais je vous connais trop bien John. Par vos actes vous vous êtes vous-même bien davantage puni que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. »

A son ton qui n'appelait à aucun compromis, je sus qu'il avait effectivement bien l'intention de passer à l'acte, rien de ce que je dirais ni ne ferais ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et ne perdrait certainement pas cette habitude dans un moment pareil.

« A présent John, vous allez me dire où je peux le trouver. »

Voilà la faille dans son plan, songeai-je alors, pour ce détail-ci il avait besoin de ma coopération. Coopération que je pouvais tout à fait lui refuser pour éviter qu'il n'aille se mettre dans le pétrin. J'allais lui en faire la remarque lorsque des cris provenant de Mrs. Hudson au rez-de-chaussée, suivis de près d'une cavalcade dans les escaliers, attirèrent notre attention.

« Ce n'est que partie remise », lança Holmes tandis que je quittais la sérénité de ses bras.

Moins d'une minute après nous étions dans le salon et je compris les réprimandes de notre logeuse. Au milieu de la pièce se tenaient deux gamins d'une douzaine d'années tout au plus – l'un d'eux s'appelait Billy il me semblait, je n'avais jamais vu le second en revanche – sales de crasse, ils étaient surtout mouillés et leurs guenilles gouttaient sur le tapis. Mrs. Hudson avait déjà souvent menacé Holmes concernant ces chenapans qui bouleversaient régulièrement sa tranquillité pour laisser après leur passage la maison dans un état indescriptible. Toutefois, tant que mon compagnon continuait à leur donner rendez-vous ici même, elle ne parviendrait à les empêcher d'entrer. C'est qu'ils étaient tenaces.

Holmes alluma une cigarette et fixa son regard aiguisé sur les plus âgés, Billy.

« On l'a trouvé m'sieur Holmes.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'était lui ?

- C'est comme vous avez dit. Il vient pas d'ici, il a l'accent écossais. Il est sorti d'un des clubs que nous surveillions et a essayé d'attirer plusieurs hommes qui ont tous refusé de le suivre. Alors il est parti. On l'a suivi jusqu'à un hôtel. Colin est resté monter la garde devant. »

Holmes, un grand sourire sur le visage, leur tendit à chacun une demi-couronne.

« Il y en aura plus quand nous aurons mis la main sur lui », dit-il devant la mine déçue des gamins.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers moi.

« Eh bien, que dites-vous de cela Watson ? »

Un accent écossais et une présence confirmée dans l'un des établissements pour messieurs fréquenté par l'une des victimes ? A la vérité je trouvais cela plutôt maigre. Je ne voyais pas bien là-dedans ce qui prouvait que nous avions affaire à notre homme. Mais après tout rien ne nous empêchait d'aller au moins l'interroger. Et puis je n'avais pas le cœur à argumenter face à mon compagnon. D'autant que je n'étais pas mécontent de partir à l'aventure, d'oublier pour un temps Henry et mes tracas personnels.

« J'en dit que vos agents ont parfaitement rempli leur mission une nouvelle fois », dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je remarquai avec amusement que le terme "d'agent" que j'avais volontairement utilisé enchantait les deux gamins. Une nouvelle fois je fus surpris du pouvoir que semblait avoir le détective sur eux. Et plus que l'argent qu'ils retiraient de leur collaboration avec lui, c'était surtout le fait d'avoir son assentiment, de faire sa fierté, qui les motivait, jusqu'à se mettre en danger parfois. Un peu comme Henry et moi en somme, étrange ce pouvoir que semble exercer certains hommes sur leur entourage… Pourtant je n'eus guère le temps d'y songer plus avant. Holmes, accompagné des deux garçons, avait quitté la pièce, dévalant déjà l'escalier. J'attrapai mon manteau et me lançai à leur suite.

Arrivant dans la rue, Holmes avait déjà fait une bonne centaine de mètres à la recherche d'un fiacre. Et comme par magie il en dégotta un en quelques instants. C'était toujours ainsi avec lui, alors que lorsque j'étais seul je faisais régulièrement jusqu'à la moitié de mon trajet à pieds avant de trouver un véhicule. A chaque fois qu'il décrivait Londres comme une personne à part entière, c'était ce détail tout particulièrement qui me venait à l'esprit. Il aimait cette ville et la respectait plus que quiconque, et force m'était d'avouer qu'elle le lui rendait bien. Cela dit, je ne m'en plaignais jamais, et cette fois pas davantage puisque ce tour de force nous permettait d'éviter la pluie qui, quoi que fine, était glaciale et bien désagréable.

Une fois au sec je gardais pour moi mes quelques doutes quant à la résolution un peu trop prématurée de cette affaire. J'étais mieux placé que n'importe qui pour avoir confiance en Holmes. A cet instant j'étais simplement totalement soulagé par la conversation profonde que nous venions d'avoir et n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit à autre chose. J'essayais de me convaincre que tout était pour le mieux, ce soir nous allions mettre fin aux agissements de ce tueur, demain Holmes trouverait le moyen de pousser Henry à quitter la ville. Et tout irait bien mieux ensuite pour nous. Mais tout cela était bien simpliste, après ce que j'avais fait, je n'étais guère en droit d'espérer seulement m'en tirer à si bon compte.

Après un trajet en fiacre qui m'apparut bien long du fait du silence pesant qui y régnait, je sortis sur le trottoir et mon sang se glaça. Moi qui pensais que je devais payer le prix de ma rédemption, j'étais servi. Nous étions devant l'hôtel où logeait Henry et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas un hasard.

Holmes s'était éloigné pour s'entretenir avec celui de ses _Irréguliers _qui était resté sur place en attendant notre arrivée, et pendant ce temps je laissais certains détails prononcés par mon compagnon me revenir en plein visage. Accent écossais, crimes anciens à Edimburgh, premier meurtre ici à Londres voilà cinq jours…Et l'idiot que j'étais n'avait pas fait le rapprochement… Je n'étais décidément pas digne de partager la vie du plus grands des détectives.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

Merci encore pour vos adorables reviews, qui sont une telle source de motivation :) Voici la suite. Et sur ce coup-là je sens que je vais me faire maudire un chouia^^

ooOoo

« Watson, venez-vous ? » s'enquit vivement Holmes depuis l'entrée du bâtiment.

Lui adressant un sourire contrit et tentant de me composer une attitude neutre, je le rejoignis rapidement.

« Le petit Colin a bien travaillé en nous attendant, reprit le détective tandis que nous gravissions les escaliers miteux. Il a trouvé le numéro de chambre de notre coquin. L'affaire est pliée mon tout bon ! J'ai envoyé les gamins prévenir Lestrade, nous avons d'ici là tout le temps de nous entretenir avec lui. »

L'excitation qui l'animait m'arracha un petit sourire malgré les circonstances. Il était dans son élément à cet intsant, pleinement comblé par la prévision des minutes à venir. Cela me coutait d'autant plus de devoir gâcher cela. Parce que comme je le craignais, mon compagnon s'engouffra dans le couloir du second étage. Evidemment, c'était forcément celui-là, à présent il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Mon esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Comment agir ? Inutile de mentir de toute façon, Holmes aurait tôt fait de comprendre le lien. Mais une part de moi refusait catégoriquement d'admettre ce qui semblait pourtant inévitable. Je me sentais d'autant plus sale par les actes de Henry sur ma personne et ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il m'avait épargné justement moi s'il avait tué autant d'hommes.

Soudain j'eus le plus grand mal à respirer, sentant la ceinture serrer mon cou, ravager ma chair, écraser ma trachée… J'étais prêt à défaillir quand la voix de mon homme me ramena à la réalité.

« Watson, êtes-vous prêt ? Quel grand moment que celui où toutes mes déductions se mettent en place. »

Je sentais poindre l'excitation dans sa voix, mais par-dessus tout je lui fus reconnaissant de ne pas avoir remarqué mon malaise. Je m'en voulais tant.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta comme je l'avais vu venir devant la chambre de Henry, je sus que je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je posai la main sur son épaule tandis que Sherlock s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.

« Holmes, attendez !

- Plus tard Watson, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

Le ton était sec et la façon dont il me repoussa m'aurait certainement blessé en d'autre temps, mais à cet intsant j'avais bien d'autres préoccupations en tête.

« Holmes ! »

Apparemment je parvins cette fois à y mettre suffisamment de conviction parce qu'il se retourna vivement, m'interrogeant du regard.

« Eh bien ? s'enquit-il, l'incompréhension perçant clairement dans sa voix.

- C'est la chambre de Henry », lâchai-je dans un souffle.

Son regard perçant s'assombri, me fixant avec une telle intensité que je ne pus que baisser les yeux.

« Pardonnez-moi Sherlock. »

A la vérité je n'ai jamais compris de quoi je m'excusais. Encore une fois parce que je l'avais trahi ? Parce que je n'avais pas compris plus tôt l'identité de l'assassin ? Parce que j'avais la conviction que nous étions davantage en danger que d'habitude à cause de mes diverses inconséquences ? Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête et je me sentais minable. Plus que jamais.

Holmes de son côté ne semblait guère se démonter. Il m'adressa finalement un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, et qui fonctionna parfaitement.

« C'est d'autant plus intéressant dans ce cas », lâcha-t-il avant de frapper rapidement au battant de bois abîmé.

Fermant les yeux un bref instant, je me forçais au calme tout en glissant la main dans la poche de mon manteau, sentant le contact rassurant du métal froid de mon arme. Néanmoins ce fut les jambes flageolantes que je pénétrai dans la pièce à la suite de mon compagnon, qui donnait l'impression pour sa part d'être aussi maître de lui-même qu'habituellement.

Immédiatement, tandis que le regard inquisiteur de Henry se posait sur moi, fouillant mon âme me semblât-il, je sentis mon sang se glacer. Cet instant semblait être le point culminant de mon existence, comme si tout ce j'avais vécu jusque-là, en bien comme en mal, convergeait vers ce moment précis, celui où tout risquait de basculer. Et pourtant, tandis que moi j'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri en enfer, ces deux hommes, les seuls à avoir jamais eu une place importante dans ma vie, quoi que de façon tellement différente, donnait l'impression pour leur part de s'amuser follement de la situation. Concernant Henry ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais je me surpris à en vouloir à Holmes pour m'infliger cela sciemment.

« Je me doutais que j'allais recevoir votre visite sous peu. J'ai semé des corps à Edimburgh, Dublin et Paris sans que personne ne me soupçonne, mais bien sûr je n'avais pas eu alors affaire au grand Sherlock Holmes. »

Le voir ainsi pavoiser me répugnait, pourtant cela ne m'étonnait guère. Henry avait toujours eu une très haute opinion de lui, pouvoir se confronter à un cerveau aussi brillant que ne l'était Holmes ne pouvait que l'exciter. Quant à mon compagnon, j'étais certain qu'il ne pensait plus à ses envies de meurtre maintenant qu'il pouvait étudier un esprit criminel qui le fascinait.

« Flatté de l'opinion que vous avez de moi, s'exclama-t-il, la fierté transparaissant clairement dans sa voix. Si vous n'êtes pas totalement stupide vous vous doutez donc de la raison de notre présence ici.

- Vous ne me mettrez pas en prison si tel n'est pas mon souhait.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Absolument.

- Henry, intervins-je enfin, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- Ah, ravie d'entendre le son de ta voix John. J'ai cru un instant que tu étais totalement soumis à ton amant, un faire-valoir, un simple… animal de compagnie. »

Je serrais les dents pour ne pas répliquer à l'insulte, mais j'étais blessé, à plus forte raison que ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on m'attaquait à ce propos. Lui avait toujours été très fort pour frapper exactement là où cela faisait mal, alors ne pas répondre à la provocation était plus qu'une affaire de fierté.

« Les choses sont très simples, reprit-il. Je vais me voir contraint de vous forcer à modifier vos plans. Je n'ai pas prévu d'aller en prison sans me battre.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir laissé entendre que vous aviez le choix, remarqua Holmes, qui le fixait sans ciller.

- Bien, alors je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se passer. Si vous me remettez à la police j'aurais nombre de révélations à faire concernant le bon docteur Watson. Si cela ne l'envoie pas au pénitencier au moins cela ruinera sa réputation.

- Alors pour préserver Watson nous devrions vous laisser partir et reprendre votre funeste ouvrage ? Allons, vous ne connaissez pas cet homme enfin de compte, affirma Holmes en me désignant d'un signe de la tête. Sa réputation contre des vies humaines, il ne lui en faudra guère plus pour faire le bon choix. »

Je hochai la tête avec force, tout à fait de son avis. Si cela me permettait de me racheter, j'étais prêt à tout affronter, même la potence.

« Et vous Holmes ? s'enquit Henry. Associé à un vulgaire sodomite, un prostitué… Vous imaginez le scandale ? Vous pensez réellement que la police fera encore appel à vous ? Ils préféreront sans nul doute piétiner pour quelques résultats médiocres. Et vos divers clients se passeront également de vos services. L'un et l'autre serez mis au banc de la société… Non, ce n'est pas cela que vous voulez. »

Un bref instant je vis la lèvre de Holmes trembler, et moi-même je perdis une bonne partie du peu d'assurance qu'il me restait encore. Affronter seul la disgrâce ne m'apparaissait pas insurmontable, mais il était hors de question d'entraîner Holmes dans ma chute. Il avait beau se prétendre si fort, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

« Alors que faisons-nous ? interrogea mon ami.

- En vérité je viens de vous exposer l'une des options. Il y en a bien une autre. Je suis prêt à me rendre. Qu'on se le dise, tuer n'est pas si facile. Couvrir ses arrières, traquer la proie idéale… Et le plaisir éprouvé lors du passage à l'acte est moins intense ces derniers temps. Bref, je commence à me lasser. Pourtant, je n'ai guère de volonté, John pourrait en témoigner, ainsi si vous me laisser partir je tuerai encore et encore. Je suppose que le plaisir de vous torturer tous deux sera plus fort que tout. »

Mon compagnon et moi échangeâmes un regard. Aucun de nous ne voyait où cette conversation nous menait. Les propos de notre interlocuteur n'étaient guère cohérents, il se contredisait… Néanmoins j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Et cette sensation était si intense qu'elle me tordait le ventre.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit je suis prêt à me rendre, passant sous silence le côté obscur de notre ami commun. Mais il y a, vous vous en doutez, une condition à cela.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier.

- Bien sûr que si. Je continue mes meurtres ou vous coulez avec moi. Rien de bien réjouissant en somme. Ou alors… »

Du coin de l'œil je vis Holmes serrer le poing en se mordant la lèvre. Il fulminait. Comme je le comprenais, mais ne pouvais pour notre bien à tous les deux me laisser aller.

« Ecoutons-le », conseillai-je à voix basse.

Immédiatement il sembla se détendre et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Henry pour sa part se permit un grand sourire satisfait avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je veux John…

- C'est hors de question !

- Voyons, laissez-moi finir. Je veux que vous quittiez cette chambre, seul, pour… disons dix minutes. Je souhaite parler à John, en privé. Qu'en dites-vous ? Dix minutes puis je serai tout à vous.

- Allez au diable ! Nous affronterons la disgrâce la tête haute et n'en sortirons que plus forts, mais vous ne passerez pas une seconde seul avec John. Vous lui avez fait suffisamment de mal ! »

J'étais ému de la façon dont mon compagnon prenait ma défense, se battait pour moi. Il n'y avait décidément que pour ma personne qu'il savait ainsi se montrer vulnérable. Ironiquement c'est cela justement qui me fit prendre ma décision. Je devais lutter par moi-même. La seule bonne chose que je pouvais faire dans toute cette histoire.

« C'est d'accord, dis-je à l'adresse de Henry.

- Non ! »

Je me tournais vers Holmes et tentai d'apparaître aussi assuré que possible, même si j'étais à l'inverse totalement terrifié.

« C'est la seule chose à faire Sherlock.

- Faites comme bon vous semble, mais je ne quitte pas cette chambre.

- Sherlock, laissez-mois faire cela pour vous, pour nous. Faites-moi confiance. »

Une nouvelle fois il secoua la tête. Le faire céder n'était jamais commode, mais j'avais appris avec le temps comment m'y prendre. Ce lien si particulier que nous avions tissé entre nous, celui-là même qui nous fragilisait tout en nous rendant plus forts, était ma meilleure arme. Je lui avais tout donné, il avait fait de même, entre nous cela allait au-delà même de la confiance. Je le fixai donc plus intensément encore et n'eut plus besoin que de prononcer son prénom dans un murmure pour le sentir capituler enfin. A plus forte raison qu'il savait bien que j'avais raison, que nous n'avions guère le choix quant à la conduite à tenir. Alors il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, comme honteux, avant d'acquiescer lentement.

« C'est la meilleure des choses à faire, confirmai-je. Lestrade sera bientôt là, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ensuite. »

Comme j'espérais être dans le vrai.

« C'est ce que vous voulez ? insista-t-il tout de même.

- C'est ce que je veux. »

Rien n'était plus éloigné de la vérité bien sûr et j'étais certain qu'il le savait en réalité, mais il abonda en mon sens.

« Soit, capitula-t-il. Mais John… je reste tout à côté, si vous m'appelez…

- Je sais. »

Je me forçai ensuite à me détourner de lui, ne voulant en aucun cas le faire changer d'avis. Et je ne dis plus rien, attendant simplement qu'il sorte.

Une fois seul avec Henry, j'attendis. J'étais à sa merci, nul besoin d'essayer de nous convaincre du contraire.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux, il m'aurait tué sans ciller et je connais sa réputation, il n'aurait guère eu besoin d'arme pour y parvenir. Ma mort, la dernière option, celle que je n'ai évidemment pas proposée, mais à laquelle vous avez forcément songé l'un et l'autre.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il vive avec cela, expliquai-je avec la plus grande sincérité.

- Quelle abnégation très cher. »

Il éclata d'un petit rire froid et je profitais de cet instant d'inattention de sa part pour sortir mon arme, la pointant sur lui sans la moindre hésitation.

« C'est donc toi qui veux t'en charger, nota-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, même s'il ne semblait nullement effrayé. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Tu en es incapable. Tu es attaché à moi tout autant que tu ne l'es à lui. Touchant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh que si, j'allais le faire ! Oui, j'allais bien le faire ! Il le fallait ! Viser soigneusement, presser la détente… comme je l'avais appris à l'armée, comme je l'avais fait à de si nombreuses reprises déjà en cas de danger imminent… J'allais agir pour me protéger, protéger Holmes, ainsi que toutes ses prochaines potentielles victimes.

Oui, je devais tirer, mais ma main soudain tremblait, le révolver me semblait terriblement lourd, bien plus lourd que je ne pouvais le supporter… Et pour me déstabiliser encore tout à fait, Henry avait recommencé à marcher vers moi. Sa main toucha ma joue à l'exact moment où l'arme atterrissait à mes pieds.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas, jubila-t-il. Tu es bien incapable de me faire du mal. Tu n'as jamais pu t'y résoudre. Cela a toujours été ainsi avec toi. Je t'ai fait subir les pires outrages mais tu n'as jamais protesté. C'était tellement jouissif, quoi qu'un peu lassant également. Mais qu'importe ! »

Il caressa mon visage en un geste qui se voulait tendre mais qui ne parvint qu'à me dégouter. Pourtant je ne réussis à le repousser comme je l'aurais voulu.

La gifle qu'il m'assena subitement me fit sursauter puis venir les larmes aux yeux, quoi que c'était davantage mon égaux que ma joue qui avait été blessé.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'emmener ici, s'écria-t-il d'un ton mauvais. Lui n'a pas compris, mais toi tu le sais forcément, nul ne peut se mettre entre nous. Pas plus lui que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu penses qu'il t'aime mais il ne fait rien d'autre que profiter de toi, comme tellement d'autres l'ont fait. Tu te souviens ? Ces clients qui te traitaient comme un moins que rien, il fait de même. Tu n'es rien d'autre pour lui que tu n'étais pour ces hommes qui payaient pour t'avoir. Il n'y a que moi qui t'ai aimé, respecté, traité comme il le fallait. »

Pour la toute première fois devant lui, je parvins à me défendre, lâchant un petit rire moqueur qui nous surprit autant l'un que l'autre.

« Tu es pire que tous les autres, objectai-je bravement. Tu m'as tellement humilié à l'époque que longtemps j'ai cru ne pas être digne de seulement vivre, encore moi pouvoir prétendre être aimé.

- Ne me répond pas plus jamais ! » menaça-t-il vivement en me frappant une seconde fois.

Cette fois le coup me sonna un bref instant. Secouant la tête, je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre blessée, essuyant le sang qui y perlait. Malgré la douleur et la peur, je continuais à soutenir son regard sans ciller, trop heureux, et fier surtout, de parvenir à lui tenir tête enfin. J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps que j'étais prêt à en accepter toutes les conséquences.

Il caressa ma lèvre douloureuse avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tendresse. Cela en était probablement réellement, dans son esprit tordu violence et affection avaient toujours fait bon ménage, ce qui ne le rendait que plus dangereux encore. Mais tandis que j'espérais approcher de la fin du cauchemar, je vis son expression changer, se faire plus dure, et ce que je lus alors dans ses yeux me terrorisa. Il allait me tuer. Il n'y avait plus aucune autre alternative possible. Peu importe pour lui la prison, la potence ou simplement ce que Holmes lui ferait subir en retour, il n'entendait pas me laisser repartir tranquillement. Puisque m'humilier ne fonctionnerait plus, il devait m'anéantir.

J'en étais là dans mes analyses morbides lorsqu'il leva à nouveau la main sur moi. Il y eu tant de violence dans son geste que j'en perdis l'équilibre, m'écrasant lourdement au sol, étourdi. Immédiatement il fut sur moi, m'écrasant de tout son poids. Paralyser, je tentais de reprendre mes esprits lorsque deux mains fermes enserrèrent ma gorge.

« Il ne t'aura pas, grogna-t-il. Personne ne te mérite ! »

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour vos reviews, et en particulier à Kurai que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement mais dont le commentaire m'a fait bien plaisir :)

Pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'avoue ne pas être hyper satisfaite de la fin... Mais bon, à vous de me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé.

ooOoo

Et il serra plus fort, ses pouces s'enfonçant dans ma trachée, meurtrissant ma peau… Très vite je suffoquai, lutant pitoyablement sinon pour me dégager au moins pour trouver de l'air. Mais Henry était trop fort pour moi. Déjà la tête me tournait et je devais lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Et lui ne me lâchait pas du regard, triomphant tandis qu'il remportait l'ultime victoire. J'allais mourir, emportant avec moi pour dernière image celle de son visage satisfait. J'étais terrifié, je m'en voulais de le laisser gagner mais par-dessus tout je songeais à Holmes, que j'étais en train d'abandonner. Selon la croyance populaire, au moment de sa mort nous sommes censés voir notre vie défiler devant nos yeux, mais moi je ne voyais que mon compagnon et songeais à toutes les merveilleuses expériences que nous ne connaîtrions plus. C'était cela le plus douloureux !

Dans un sursaut de vie, je tentai de l'appeler, le supplier de venir m'aider, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir mes lèvres. C'était bel et bien fini. Pourtant, tandis que ma vue se brouillait j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et entrevis Holmes. Il s'agissait forcément d'un rêve, sorte d'hallucination finale avant de baisser définitivement le rideau…

Mais je compris que j'avais bien vu juste quand la pression sur ma gorge cessa subitement. Inspirant une grande goulée d'air salvatrice, je roulai sur le côté en toussant. Et tout en me calmant et en réapprenant à respirer normalement, je tentai de fixer mon attention sur le combat qui se menait à quelques pas du moi. Holmes était bien entré dans la pièce un peu plus tôt, me sauvant du même coup la vie, et se battait à présent avec Henry. Corps à corps équitable apparemment puisque aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre le dessus. Pourtant mon compagnon semblait véritablement enragé. Le visage rouge, les yeux fous, il frappait son adversaire sans fin, ne faisant plus montre de la grâce qui l'habitait généralement lors de ses combats clandestins. Il agissait tel un animal et peu à peu je vis avec satisfaction Henry chanceler, se défendre avec moins de coordination, même s'il était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Je poussai un cri en voyant Holmes être projeté violemment contre la porte-fenêtre, qui céda sous la brutalité du choc. Henry le suivit sans une once d'hésitation et tandis qu'ils étaient désormais sur le petit balcon je ne pouvais plus les voir. J'essayai vainement de me relever pour prêter main forte au détective mais étais encore bien trop faible pour cela. Ne pas savoir ce qui était en train de se passer me rendait fou alors je tentai au moins de ramper vers eux, mais à peine avais-je parcouru quelques centimètres que j'entendis un hurlement de terreur puis le son déplaisant d'un corps qui percute le sol en contrebas.

« Sherlock ! »

Mon cri désespéré resta sans réponse et je tremblais de tous mes membres, tentant de ne pas songer au pire.

Enfin, mon compagnon, le visage triomphant malgré son arcade en sang et sa joue tuméfiée, reparut dans la pièce. Le soulagement fut tel que je laissai échapper quelques sanglots en soupirant profondément.

« Sherlock… »

Parler m'était malaisé mais je m'en fichais bien. Holmes, haletant, se laissa tomber assis contre le mur, ne me quittant pas du regard. Et subitement nous éclatâmes de rire de concert.

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites que Lestrade nous rejoignit dans la chambre. Il nous fixa tour à tour et je pouvais lire l'incompréhension sur son visage, puis, lorsqu'il estima que cette fois nous avions définitivement perdu la raison, il vint m'aider à me lever. Je grimaçai en m'asseyant et le rassurai, marmonnant quelques mots en réponse à sa question silencieuse. Oui, nous allions bien, même si nous n'en donnions guère l'impression. L'inspecteur hocha la tête, esquissant un bref sourire puis s'approcha de Holmes, constatant en se grattant la tête l'état de son visage puis les débris de la fenêtre.

« Toujours en retard mon cher Lestrade, se moqua Holmes en se relevant.

- Je vois que vous avez su gérer la situation, ironisa l'interpellé. Holmes, je suppose que le corps sur le trottoir est de votre fait. Cette fois il va me falloir quelques explications.

- Vous les aurez mon brave, vous les aurez. Mais il y a plus urgent… »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles mon ami marcha jusqu'à moi, les traits toujours graves malgré les apparences.

« Lestrade, le docteur Watson vient de passer à deux doigts du trépas, j'apprécierais m'assurer pas moi-même qu'il va bien. Pourriez-nous laisser seuls un instant ?

- Je descends donner quelques ordres à mes hommes sur la façon de gérer tout ceci. Un médecin a été appelé, je le conduirai ici à son arrivée. Je pense que je peux vous offrir cinq minutes. »

Et il conclut sa phrase en m'adressant un sourire bienveillant. J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il se doutait de quelque chose concernant notre relation à Holmes et moi, et même s'il n'appréciait certainement pas ce mode de vie il ne s'en était jamais mêlé, alors qu'il aurait pu sans mal nous faire arrêter. Pour cela, et d'autres raisons diverses apparues au fil des ans, j'avais la plus haute estime pour cet homme.

Avant de quitter la pièce il ne put s'empêcher de lancer une pique à Holmes, leur jeu favori à tous les deux.

« Vous êtes sur une scène de crime alors j'apprécierais que vous ne touchiez à rien en mon absence.

- Afin que vos homme puissent relever les indices selon la procédure que je vous ai enseigné », rappela Holmes de son ton le plus pédant.

Et nous nous retrouvâmes enfin seuls. Mon compagnon vint s'asseoir près de moi, me fixant intensément.

« Allez-vous bien John ? »

Terriblement ému à cet instant, je me contentai de hocher la tête. Ma gorge me faisait terriblement mal et je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir parler normalement avant un bon moment. Comme s'il savait ce que j'avais en tête, mon homme observa mon cou puis porta délicatement les doigts sur mon épiderme enflammé, où devaient déjà apparaître des marques rouges.

« Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seul avec lui », reprit-il doucement en caressant ma peau avec précaution.

Au son de sa voix, à chacun de ses gestes mesurés, je devinais qu'il était au moins aussi affecté que je ne l'étais moi-même. Mais tout allait bien, nous étions en vie, débarrassés désormais de la menace qui avait si fortement pesé sur nous, c'était là l'essentiel.

Enfin, je me blottis contre mon compagnon, qui me serra fort entre ses bras. L'instant avait un petit côté irréel après tout ce que nous venions de vivre, mais qui n'était pas pour me déplaire et dont je savourais chaque seconde, comme si je vivais là un retour à la vie.

« Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que j'aurais sa peau », chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me raidis involontairement en entendant cela. Cette déclaration me mit bien mal à l'aise alors même qu'il avait eu toutes les raisons du monde d'agir ainsi. Faisant taire au mieux cette étrange sensation, je me blottis davantage contre lui, souhaitant plus que tout ne pas me laisser atteindre par quoi que ce soit provenant de l'extérieur.

Solidement soutenu par mon compagnon, je quittais enfin l'hôtel, souhaitant de tout mon cœur de ne plus avoir à y remettre les pieds un jour. Tandis que Holmes expliquait la situation en détails à Lestrade, j'avais été examiné par le médecin promis. J'avais lutté au mieux contre le malaise qui était monté en moi en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin légiste et remercié plutôt le ciel qu'il ait pour une fois affaire à un patient bien vivant, malgré tous les efforts fournis par Henry. Après avoir estimé que j'allais aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances, il avait tenté de m'inviter à passer la nuit à l'hôpital afin d'y demeurer en observation. Apportant de l'eau au moulin du précepte qui veut que les médecins soient les pires des patients, j'avais vivement décliné l'offre, prétextant que je saurais veiller sur moi. Il n'avait pas insisté longtemps et j'avais pu ainsi quitter les lieux aux bras de Holmes.

Arrivant à l'extérieur, je sentis mon cœur se serrer en découvrant le corps de Henry, pourtant dissimulé sous une bâche. Je détournai précipitamment la tête, me rappelant une nouvelle fois combien cette mort me simplifiait la vie. Néanmoins j'avais l'impression qu'une part de moi était morte avec lui, après tout il avait tellement fait partie de mon existence que sa disparition ne pouvait être tout à fait sans conséquence pour moi. Et Holmes à mes côtés, semblant parfaitement heureux, me mit d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

Nous nous engouffrâmes rapidement dans le fiacre mis à disposition par la police et immédiatement j'allai me blottir au fond du siège, contre la paroi opposée. Holmes voulut s'asseoir près de moi, mais je l'en empêchai d'un geste de la tête et l'invitai plutôt à s'installer sur la banquette d'en face.

« Il me faut un peu de temps », dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

J'avais recommencé à trembler et pouvais m'estimer heureux que le professionnel qui s'était occupé de moi ne m'ait pas vu dans cet état où il m'aurait été plus difficile de négocier mon retour à la maison.

J'étais sous le choc, mes idées étaient embrouillées et je m'en voulais terriblement du fait des pensées qui m'assaillaient. Bien sûr j'étais rassuré par le sort de Henry, mais une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Holmes d'avoir été jusqu'à cette alternative alors qu'il aurait pu simplement le faire arrêter, la justice se chargeant ensuite de son cas. A ce stade j'avais la sale impression qu'il y avait pris plus de plaisir que nécessaire. Or c'était ce détail précis qui me faisait mal, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir d'un homme capable d'une telle conduite. C'était absurde et criminel de ma part à la vérité puisque c'était moi qui l'avais mis dans cette situation extrême, mais c'était ainsi. Bref, je vivais un enfer de réflexions, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix John, à ce stade c'était lui ou moi », lança subitement Holmes.

Je ne m'étonnai même pas qu'une fois de plus il sache très exactement ce que j'avais en tête, c'était de toute façon toujours ainsi avec lui. En revanche le fait qu'il se sente obligé de se justifier ne me fit que culpabiliser davantage. Ainsi j'en étais réduit à cela… Pas de quoi être fier. Je devais me rattraper, le rassurer de ma confiance, de mon amour, parce qu'il avait forcément fait le bon choix en agissant de la sorte, le seul choix possible. Le fait qu'une part masochiste et totalement absurde de moi soit encore attachée à Henry ne devait pas remettre sa conduite en question.

« Vous ne me devez aucune explication Sherlock, je suis certain que vous avez agi au mieux.

- Alors pourquoi cette tête ? Vous donnez l'impression de porter toute la misère du monde. »

J'esquissai donc un petit sourire, guère convaincu pourtant du résultat.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois penser de tout cela, expliquai-je. Tout c'est passé tellement vite. Et malgré tout, je n'ai jamais envisagé Henry capable de me tuer. Ce qu'il a fait ce soir…

- Cet homme était une bête. Vous savez que je ne suis pas comme lui.

- Bien sûr. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour gérer toutes ces émotions et tenter d'essayer d'oublier. »

Holmes hocha la tête, semblant comprendre et surtout accepter mes réflexions. Mais comment aurais-je pu douter de lui finalement ?

« Votre cou vous fait-il mal ? » s'enquit-il avec une inquiétude qu'il ne montrait que trop rarement.

C'est vrai que ma voix était terriblement enrouée et je ne pouvais retenir régulièrement une grimace témoignant de mon inconfort. Je hochai donc la tête tout en haussant les épaules. Après tout c'était un moindre mal au regard de ce qui failli arriver.

« Les marques rouges mettrons probablement plusieurs jours à disparaître, reprit-il sans me quitter un instant des yeux. Il serait plus sage de porter une écharpe en attendant si vous voulez éviter les questions. »

Nouveau hochement de tête de ma part. Je me gardai bien en revanche de lui dire que je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter la sécurité de notre appartement avant un bon moment. Le monde extérieur ne m'était jamais apparu aussi dangereux et je ne me sentais plus guère armé pour l'affronter.

Puisque que nous en étions à aborder mes tourments physiques, je laissai ma main s'égarer sur ma lèvre enflée et ma pommette gonflée, toutes deux parfaitement douloureuses elles aussi.

« Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seul, répéta Holmes comme un peu plus tôt. Tout ceci est entièrement ma faute.

- Je ne vous ai pas laissé le choix, plaidai-je. Je pensais agir au mieux. D'ailleurs ces quelques désagréments ne sont pas bien graves, très vite il n'y paraîtra plus. »

Je passais sous silence le fait que les blessures psychologiques infligées seraient certainement plus longues à guérir. Je n'en avais de toute façon pas besoin, nous savions tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir. Il nous faudrait désormais nous armer de patience, or pour cela j'avais toute confiance en mon compagnon. Il serait mon meilleur soutient dans les semaines à venir, de cela je n'en avais plus aucun doute désormais.

« Vous prendrez le temps qu'il faudra, confirma-t-il. Je peux me passer de vous le temps de quelques enquêtes au besoin.

- Merci Sherlock, vous êtes si compréhensif. Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous rendre justice à cet instant, vous reprochant une part de ce qu'il s'est passé, alors que je suis seul responsable. Je suis pathétique.

- Il vous faut un bouc-émissaire pour tout ce que vous venez de traverser. Henry n'étant plus de ce monde, je suis le meilleur candidat. Tout cela est normal je suppose. Vous retrouverez vite la raison. En attendant… vous pouvez compter sur ma totale coopération. Si je dois être le responsable pour vous, eh bien soit. »

Sentant mes yeux me piquer, je tendis la main vers lui. Il s'empressa de faire de même, nouant amoureusement nos doigts. Une boule dans la gorge, je ne me sentais plus capable de parler, c'était de toute façon inutile. Depuis le début de notre relation nous n'avions guère besoin de mots pour nous comprendre.

Nous restâmes dans cette même position pourtant inconfortable jusqu'à notre arrivée à Baker Street. Je montai ensuite m'enfermer dans ma chambre et sourit largement en entendant les premières notes d'un air mélancolique raisonner depuis la pièce voisine. Le son de son violon, rien de mieux pour m'aider à me détendre, songeai-je en m'allongeant sans même prendre la peine de me dévêtir.

**TBC…**

Ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à très vite pour le dernier chapitre déjà...


	10. Chapter 10

Et voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Mine de rien elle m'aura demandée pas mal de temps alors me voici avec un petit pincement au coeur, même si je vole déjà vers d'autres aventures^^

Merci pour vos commentaires et la motivation que vous me donnez à chaque fois. J'espère que vous avez pris un minimum de plaisir à me suivre. Ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine )

ooOoo

Confortablement pelotonné dans mon fauteuil, je lisais avec intérêt un roman d'aventure qui m'avait occupé ces derniers jours. En face de moi Holmes était plongé dans la lecture des dernières lettres envoyées par des personnes sollicitant ses conseils. Régulièrement je l'entendais pousser un grognement mécontent et ne pouvais retenir un sourire en échange. Il était bien rare qu'il trouve son bonheur et de quoi exciter sa curiosité dans ce genre de courrier.

Levant les yeux de mon livre, je l'observais un moment en détail. Même occupé à une tâche particulièrement ingrate pour son génie, il était parfaitement à son avantage. Ses traits élégants, sa barbe naissante, la petite moue étirant ses lèvres pleines, ses sourcils froncés… Je me surpris à penser qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je l'avais plus trouvé aussi séduisant. Tout comme il y avait un moment que je n'avais plus vu en lui mon amant. Mais ce soir, à ces côtés, les plaisirs simples qui avaient fait notre vie à deux jusque-là revenaient tous en même temps. Cela m'apparaissait rassurant après les incertitudes des dernières semaines.

Il s'était écoulé plus d'un mois depuis cette soirée tragique lors de laquelle j'avais failli perdre la vie, lors de laquelle Henry était mort… Et bien malgré moi je n'étais toujours parvenu à reprendre une vie normale. Je ne travaillais plus depuis lors et n'avais recommencé à sortir, le temps d'une brève promenade en compagnie de mon amour, qu'une semaine plus tôt. Le reste du temps je reprenais mes marques, tentant au mieux d'oublier mes divers tourments, luttant tant bien que mal pour faire une croix sur mon passé, qui décidément me hantait sans discontinuité depuis qu'Henry était reparu dans ma vie.

Comme prévu, totalement replié sur moi-même, mon intimité avec Holmes s'en était ressentie. Mais il semblait l'accepter au mieux, se gardant de me mettre une quelconque pression. Devant mon désir de faire provisoirement chambre à part, il avait regagné sa propre chambre, pourtant délaissée depuis plusieurs années, sans émettre la moindre plainte. De même, lorsque la semaine précédente Lestrade était venu le consulter pour une nouvelle affaire, il s'en était chargé seul et de bon cœur, sans jamais me reprocher mon manque d'implication. Bref, il se conduisait admirablement avec moi, dévoilant des trésors de patience et de compréhension jusque-là insoupçonnés chez lui. Tout cela contribuant à me rendre plus amoureux de lui que jamais. Et ce soir tout particulièrement je me sentais prêt, enfin, à me rapprocher de lui. Même si une dernière mise au point me semblait nécessaire.

« Sherlock ? appelai-je doucement.

Immédiatement il leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa avec une telle douceur que je dus presque me faire violence pour ne pas fondre sur ses lèvres.

« Sherlock, vous comprenez bien sûr que malgré les horreurs qu'il m'a fait subir, Henry garde une place à part dans mon cœur ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête, l'air pensif.

« Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de sentiments amoureux à l'égard de qui que ce soit d'autre avant vous, dit-il, mais je suppose qu'il est normal qu'un ancien amour ait une place de choix dans l'existence

- C'est tout à fait cela.

- Bien, du moment que cela n'empiète pas sur les sentiments que vous pouvez éprouver pour moi…

- Personne ne compte autant que vous. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez ce qu'il en est.

- Eh bien c'est le cas mon cher, rassurez-vous. »

Il me lança un clin d'œil complice avant de reprendre.

« Puisque vous en êtes à parler de lui pour la première fois depuis ce soir-là, je peux sans vous brusquer aborder un autre point je suppose.

- Je vous écoute, dis-je avec surprise.

- J'ai fait quelques investigations ces dernières semaines concernant ce monstre et j'ai découvert un point qui mérite d'être souligné. Le premier meurtre pouvant lui être imputé en Ecosse remonte à près de cinq ans déjà. »

Cinq ans, pensais-je, je n'osais imaginer combien d'hommes avaient fait les frais de sa folie. Ma propre survie ne m'apparut alors que plus précieuse.

« Or à la même époque justement, continuait mon compagnon, un certain Horace Landon, homme d'affaire louche, est justement décédé à Edimburgh.

- Landon ? Vous pensez qu'il fut la première victime d'Henry ?

- C'est exclut, il est mort d'une déficience cardiaque dans son sommeil.

- Alors c'est ce drame qui a poussé Henry dans cette spirale de morts ?

- Oui, c'est ainsi que je le pense. Savez-vous s'ils étaient amants ?

- Ils étaient discrets concernant leurs liens, mais j'ai toujours perçu Landon comme étant une sorte de mentor pour Henry, l'homme qu'il admirait… Il a dû se sentir seul au monde dans cet intsant, et malgré tout c'est un sentiment que je peux comprendre…

- Heureusement que tous les hommes dans sa situation ne s'abandonnent pas à la violence comme lui, nota mon compagnon, mi figue, mi raisin. »

Je hochai la tête, pensif un bref instant. Ce que j'avais sur le cœur une nouvelle fois était pathétique, je le savais, j'en avais même honte. Pourtant, au vu du mal qu'avaient pu nous faire mes secrets récemment, je m'obligeai cette fois à exprimer à voix haute mon ressenti.

« Il me fait de la peine, soufflai-je donc. Oui, c'était un monstre, mais il me semble avoir été si malheureux…

- Et vous, vous êtes bien trop compréhensif John. Pardonner après ce qu'il vous a fait subir… La gentillesse incarnée. Et si j'ai du mal à vous suivre sur ce terrain, sachez que je suis fier de partager ma vie avec un homme tel que vous. »

Tandis que je rosissais de plaisir, il me lança un clin d'œil complice avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Pour moi bien sûr la conversation n'était pas close, mais il ne pouvait évidemment s'en douter dans la mesure où je ne m'étais pas montré aussi prolixe que ce soir depuis des semaines. Or ce fut justement ce dernier détail, le fait que cette fois encore il trouve naturel de patienter, qui me fit prendre ma décision.

« Sherlock ?

- Oui ? lança-t-il sans même lever la tête vers moi cette fois.

- Si vous êtes d'accord, j'apprécierais que vous veniez avec moi dans ma chambre, notre chambre, ce soir. Tout cela a assez duré, je désirerai plus que tout me rapprocher à nouveau de vous. De toutes les manières possibles. »

Apparemment ma proposition n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Holmes s'était vivement redressé, sa correspondance gisant désormais à ses pieds dans un désordre parfait.

« Etes-vous sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? s'enquit-il tout de même. Je vous l'ai dit, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

- Et je vous en sais gré. Mais vous avez assez patienté justement. De même que moi. Je vous veux, maintenant et pour toujours. »

Un adorable sourire sur les lèvres, il bondit de son siège sans demander son reste, m'invitant à faire de même en me prenant la main. En riant de bon cœur, je le suivis bien volontiers jusqu'à cette chambre qui m'avait paru si désespérément vide sans lui à mes côtés toutes ces nuits.

Le premier baiser me plongea dans la plus agréable des torpeurs. Bien sûr nous nous étions embrassés à l'un ou l'autre reprise ces dernières semaines, mais jamais aussi intensément qu'à cet instant. C'était tendre et passionné tout à la fois, à l'image même de notre couple, où nous cultivions sans cesse la plus parfaite des bienséances tout en nous laissant bien souvent dévorer par la plus intense ardeur.

Assis à califourchon sur mon bassin tandis que j'étais adossé aux coussins moelleux de notre lit, Sherlock promenait sa bouche dans mon cou, m'arrachant des frissons de bien être. Mais lorsque sa main glissa sous ma chemise, je ne pus m'empêcher de me raidir. Après les récentes épreuves, un tel geste m'apparaissait bien effrayant, j'avais besoin de réapprendre l'amour. Mon compagnon sembla comprendre mon trouble et releva la tête, m'adressant un sourire engageant.

« Etes-vous sûr que c'est que vous voulez ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

- Absolument. J'ai simplement besoin que nous y allions doucement. Pour le reste, je vous aime, je vous désire… Et par-dessus tout j'ai besoin de le faire, pour qu'il n'ait pas gagné en me privant de cela.

- Alors laissez-vous faire », reprit-il avec tendresse.

Loin de me rassurer, ses mots ne m'inquiétèrent que davantage. Il semblait vouloir prendre les choses en main, ce que je pouvais comprendre, mais je craignais à me montrer totalement soumis, mon corps était encore bien trop meurtri pour cela. Il fallait donc que je lui fasse au moins comprendre quelque chose.

« Sherlock, c'est trop tôt pour que vous ce soit vous qui… »

Il m'interrompit d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres mais plus encore que ce geste, c'est son regard tendre, empreint de douceur qui me fit du bien.

« Ayez confiance, souffla-t-il. J'agis toujours au mieux pour vous. »

Je décidai donc de le laisser faire tandis qu'il me dévêtait lentement, mes effets tombant épars aux pieds du lit. Puis ses propres vêtements rejoignirent les miens et j'en profitai pour observer son corps fin, sa peau pâle, l'effleurant à peine de mes doigts tremblants. J'avais beau faire, la peur était toujours là, quoi que bien tapie mais menaçant de prendre le contrôle à tout moment. Holmes pour sa part n'avait nul besoin d'encouragement. Ses mains exploraient mon corps, virevoltant gracieusement, titillant un téton, flattant mon érection, chatouillant l'intérieur si sensible de ma cuisse, caressant ma joue… Il était partout, allumant le feu du désir en moi et m'apaisant tout en même temps. Je retrouvais enfin le bonheur simple d'être aimé, désiré, respecté.

Avec un sourire aguicheur, Holmes se pencha vers moi, m'embrassant avec passion tandis que sa main s'égarait sur moi, empoignant sans douceur mon membre tendu. Je grognai sous le flot de plaisir qui grimpa brusquement en moi. J'avais tellement envie de lui que je me consumais de l'intérieur. Plus rien n'existait au dehors de cette étreinte, rien d'autre n'importait. Lorsqu'il se redressa, son air canaille m'éclaira sur ce qu'il avait en tête. C'était un bon plan, je désirai me fondre en lui, ne plus faire qu'un avec lui et retrouver ces sensations que lui seul savait faire naître en moi.

Il se releva légèrement sans me quitter des yeux puis se laissa glisser sur ma hampe. Il ferma les yeux tandis que je l'emplissais tout entier, faisant mien ce corps parfait et bouillant de désir. De mon côté je le fixai avec intensité, me délectant de son abandon total, de sa perte quoique momentanée de contrôle.

Ma main se perdit sur sa poitrine, pinçant un téton, tandis que l'autre allait se perdre sur ses fesses. Il grogna, nullement d'inconfort il était bien trop habitué à m'accueillir en lui pour cela, mais bien de délectation. Le moment était parfait, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, le temps suspendu. La Terre aurait bien pu s'arrêter de tourner que nous ne nous en serions même pas rendu compte.

Mon amour rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient embrumés de désir et me fixaient désormais avec une intensité rare. Ma main délaissa sa poitrine pour remonter vers son cou, mes ongles griffant sa peau, la faisant frissonner, et je l'attirai plus près de moi, mes lèvres restant volontairement à quelque distance des siennes, pour nous frustrer autant que nous exciter. Et lui restait parfaitement immobile. Il voulait que nous prenions notre temps, comme j'en avais émis le désir, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier cette démarche. J'étais terriblement bien, profondément enfoui en lui, sa propre érection caressant mon ventre, nos peaux se domptant, s'épousant à la perfection, le désir me brûlant les reins… je n'aurais pu me sentir mieux.

Son nez frôla le mien et enfin nos lèvres s'unirent, nos langues se mêlèrent. Il oscilla en même temps des hanches, allant et venant autour de mon sexe, son intimité étroite m'arrachant mille frissons de plaisir. Ses mouvements restaient volontairement lents et déjà je haletais tandis que ses lèvres me quittaient. Je cachai mon visage dans son cou, savourant autant la douceur de son épiderme moite que son odeur animale qui me rendait un peu plus fou à chaque inspiration.

Il lâcha un grognement rauque tandis que je me sentais heurter sa prostate. Son corps tout entier se tendit, m'emprisonnant plus fort. Il s'écarta de moi en se cambrant en arrière, ses deux mains perdues loin derrière lui sur mes cuisses, tentant vainement de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Garder conscience était devenu bien difficile tant nous n'étions plus que sensations, tournés tout entier vers ce plaisir qui n'avait de cesse de grandir, approchant dangereusement de l'explosion, du point de non-retour. Cette ultime étape que nous voulions provoquer le plus rapidement possible tout en désirant la retarder au mieux pour profiter encore et encore de cet instant. Cruel dilemme qui causait notre perte tout autant que le reste.

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, accompagnant ses mouvements de mon bassin, évoluant vers lui, en lui, tous mes sens à vif. J'avisai soudain une goutte de sueur glissant lentement le long de son torse, j'en suivi la progression en me mordant la lèvre. Que voilà une vision érotique pour moi. Un feulement m'échappa lorsqu'elle acheva finalement sa course, se perdant dans la toison sombre de son intimité. Je relevai alors les yeux vers mon homme et ne reconnu plus en lui l'être que je connaissais. La luxure brouillait ses traits, le rendant tout à la fois plus beau et désirable que jamais. Je n'étais pas certain qu'il ait encore conscience de quoi que ce soit se jouant dans cette pièce, perdu dans son monder de débauche.

Lâchant ses hanches, je posai ma main sur son érection, me délectant de sa chaleur, caressant vigoureusement sa longueur avant de titiller son extrémité du bout des doigts, récoltant la preuve de son excitation. Il était fin prêt, les légers soubresauts de son membre contre ma paume n'en étaient que l'ultime illustration. Alors, le voulant au plus proche au moment de la délivrance, je me redressai autant que je pouvais, mon autre main migra sur son cou, l'attirant près de moi d'une impulsion presque autoritaire. Il jouit dans notre baiser, grognant tandis que je mordillais sa langue, appréciant le contact de sa semence sur ma peau brûlante. Son orgasme dura de longues secondes pendant lesquelles je continuais à aller et venir en lui, martelant sa prostate encore et encore, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ne m'en laissant pas davantage.

Enfin il reprit ses esprits, je le sentis à sa façon de mener la danse au travers de notre baiser, imposant son propre rythme. Puis, sans prévenir, il mit fin à notre échange, se redressant brusquement, se relevant ensuite légèrement, libérant du même coup mon sexe douloureusement dressé. Abandonné si près de la jouissance, privé de ce qui était à ce stade plus qu'un besoin vital, je grognai de frustration. Mais tandis que je m'apprêtais à lui exprimer ma façon de penser, Holmes m'adressa le plus doux des sourires et je ravalai bien vite mes remontrances. Toujours lui faire confiance, je le savais pourtant.

Il s'allongea alors tout contre moi, son corps épousant parfaitement le mien, ses jambes nouées aux miennes, nos visages si proches que je sentais son souffle contre ma bouche. Me fixant droit dans les yeux, il me prit dans sa main. Ma chair me faisait l'impression d'être à vif, sa caresse, quoi que lente et délicate, fut une torture mais je n'aurais demandé grâce pour rien au monde. Me sentant perdre pieds, je me forçais à soutenir bravement son regard, mais soudain ce fut trop. Mon corps s'arquant violemment vers l'avant, je fermai les yeux, me laissant plonger dans les limbes de cet abandon tellement désiré, frissonnant, criant tout en même temps tandis qu'une larme m'échappait.

Mon homme me maintint longtemps serré contre lui. Me donnant l'exquise sensation que nous fusionnions.

« Ravi de vous avoir retrouvé John », me dit-il lorsque je relevai enfin le visage vers lui.

J'acquiesçai avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

« C'est tellement meilleur quand les sentiments sont là », soufflai-je.

Il était effectivement le seul à jamais être parvenu à me procurer du plaisir, tout simplement parce qu'entre nous cela allait bien au-delà de la simple dimension physique. Nous étions en phase, sur tous les points possibles et nos étreintes n'en étaient que plus inoubliables.

« Vous ne connaîtrez plus rien d'autre désormais, mon John. »

Je soupirai d'aise en me blottissant plus fort contre lui. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme, mais cela y ressemblait follement et surtout me suffisait largement. Je ne lui avais jamais demandé de grandes déclarations, de folles preuves d'amour… je savais me contenter de ce que nous avions, vivant au jour le jour, me délectant de bonheurs simples. Il suffisait que je l'aie à mes côtés, le reste n'était guère important.

« Merci pour tout Sherlock, murmurai-je avec émotion. Sans vous, rien n'aurait eu de sens. Je vous aime tant. »

Pour toute réponse, il laissa sa main glisser dans mon dos, caressant ma peau encore moite. J'enfoui mon visage dans le creux de son épaule et inspirai profondément, m'imprégnant de son odeur autant que de l'intsant. J'étais si bien que j'en aurais ronronné.

Et lorsque sans nous détacher l'un de l'autre nous rabattîmes les couvertures sur nous, mon sentiment de sécurité ne s'en trouva plus davantage renforcé. Je pouvais enfin faire table rase du passé et envisager l'avenir d'autant plus sereinement. C'était si grisant comme sensation.

Sherlock me donna un baiser puis ferma les yeux, se laissant gagner par le sommeil. Passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je le fixai amoureusement, bien conscient de ma chance de l'avoir à mes côtés.

**THE END.**


End file.
